


insane

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Der Begriff „verrückt“ bekommt eine ganz neue Bedeutung, wenn man ihn im Zusammenhang mit Kylo Ren und General Hux betrachtet. Beide befinden sich an einem Ort, von dem sie fliehen wollen. Damit das gelingt, müssen ein paar Hindernisse überwunden werden (nicht nur Ängste). Doch ist der Weg in die Freiheit wirklich der richtige? Han Solo, Darth Vader, Captain Phasma und noch ein paar andere Charaktere in ganz neuen Rollen. Nur Kylo und Hux bleiben die gleichen alten Verrückten!--- Kylux ---
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

Schon lang, bevor Phasma gegen die Tür hämmerte, wusste er, dass heute etwas anders war. Anders als gestern, anders als die letzten Wochen, anders als die letzten Monate und sogar Jahre!

Zum ersten Mal seit einem nicht genauer zu definierenden Zeitraum, war Armitage Hux mit einer morgendlichen Erektion erwacht. Mit seinem Schwanz, war auch seine Wahrnehmung erwacht. Zumindest kam es ihm an diesem noch sehr frühen Morgen so vor. Das Licht schien ihm heller, die Temperatur im Raum wärmer als sonst. Seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit war sehr hart und drückte unangenehm. Selbstverständlich würde er das Ding weder berühren und erst recht nicht für Erleichterung sorgen. Eigentlich hatte Han ihm bestätigt, dass er schon sehr weit wäre und durchaus solche Dinge tun könnte, wie sich selbst berühren, ohne dabei in einen autoaggressiven Modus zu verfallen.

Armitage stöhnte genervt, versuchte sein zuckendes Geschlechtsteil zu ignorieren und fragte sich stattdessen, was dieses Desaster ausgelöst hatte. Es war seine Schuld, garantiert. Irgendwo waren seine Gedanken falsch abgebogen, er hatte es übersehen und war blind gefolgt. Sein Traum war wirr und schmerzhaft gewesen, schemenhaft und dunkel. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich nur an das Gefühl, welches er im Traum hatte. Furcht, gepaart mit einer immensen Erregung, die einem ehrfürchtigen Erstaunen nahe kam. Irgendwas in dem Traum hatte ihn angemacht. Han würde nicht lachen, wenn er ihm davon berichten würde. Später vielleicht, in der Einzelsitzung. Zuerst kam die morgendliche Runde Gewalttäter zu einem Schwatz zusammen.

In stummen Selbstgesprächen verstrickt, ging Armitage in die Nasszelle. Warum gelang es ihm nie die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu behalten? Passive Aggression war Doctor Han Solos Diagnose gewesen. Ihm war es egal, da er nun mal hier war und hier nur weg kam, wenn Professor Vader seine Unterschrift gab. Davon war er noch ganz weit entfernt. Hoffentlich und auch wieder nicht.

Dass er noch weit von einer Entlassung entfernt war, sagte zumindest Phasma, die ihn wohl gern mochte und sich auch heute wieder einen Spaß daraus machte genau in dem Moment gleichzeitig anzuklopfen und die Tür aufzureißen, als er nackt da stand.

„Na Schätzchen, bist du fertig oder musst du noch zu Ende masturbieren?“, scherzte sie. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten, ihre blonden, kurzen Haare waren hübsch frisiert und wenn Armitage nicht alles täuschte, trug sie sogar Gloss auf den schmalen Lippen. Er wusste genau, für wen die Pflegerin der Extraklasse (niemand wagte es sich ihr zu widersetzen) sich hübsch gemacht hatte.

„Hat es Finn dir heute Nacht drei- oder viermal besorgt?“, fragte er gereizt und zog sich seine Jogginghose hoch. Phasma grinste breiter.

„Noch nicht. Aber ich bekomme ihn schon noch dazu mich zu besteigen. Er ist eben ein wenig schüchtern.“

„Vielleicht ist er nur nicht … interessiert?“, gab er patzig zurück. Ihr Gesicht wurde hart.

„Soweit ich mich auskenne, hat Doctor Solo dir doch sicher empfohlen ein wenig mehr auf das Positive zu achten, oder Schätzchen? Und jetzt raus, ehe ich sauer werde!“

Phasma packte ihn an der Kapuze seines grauen Hoodies und zerrte ihn vor die Tür.

Wenig später war er im „Aufwachraum“, wie es Han immer scherzhaft nannte. Jeder aus seiner Gruppe war schon anwesend. Die meisten sahen aus wie er. Unwillig, müde und hungrig. Jeder schimpfte flüsternd über Vader, wie er es wagen könnte, diese dämliche Gruppensitzung vor dem Frühstück abzuhalten, doch so war es nun mal. Selbst Doctor Han Solo, der die Gruppe leitete, gähnte. Ein Stuhl war zum Sitzkreis dazu gekommen und noch leer. Wie es aussah, gab es einen Neuzugang. Mitaka, der neben ihm saß, beugte sich zu ihm:

„Wer wohl kommen wird?“, fragte er.

„Ist mir vollkommen egal …“, knurrte er nur und rutschte ein bisschen von Mitaka weg. In diesem Augenblick bereute er es sehr, sich nicht selbst befriedigt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte Han recht und mit so einer (ekelhaften) Handlung würde ein wenig seiner Aggression verschwinden.

„Fick dich doch, Hux!“, fauchte ihn Mitaka an und Han rief zu ihnen rüber:

„Na, na, na … keine Aggression vor dem Frühstück. Wir haben einen Neuzugang und der sollte gleich … ah, da ist er doch schon!“

Die Tür ging auf. Zwei Pfleger, einer davon war Finn, Phasmas Schwarm, brachten einen großen Kerl herein, dessen Arme in einer Zwangsjacke vor dem Bauch fixiert waren. Sein Kopf hing nach unten und viele, schwarze, leicht gelockte und viel zu lange Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht.

Die Pfleger setzten den Mann auf den freien Stuhl und nicht nur Armitage wartete begierig darauf, dass der Neue den Kopf hob. Er hätte gern sein Gesicht gesehen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken vor Aufregung und wieder spürte er das sanfte Pulsieren seines Blutes, welches sich heute scheinbar seinen verfluchten Unterleib als Lieblingsort auserkoren hatte. Als die Pfleger weg waren, sprach Han Solo den Neuen an. Dabei benutzte er seine sanfte und freundliche Stimme, die Armitage an ihm sehr gern mochte.

„Möchtest du dich uns vorstellen?“

Der Kerl schüttelte nur seine dunklen Locken und Han legte behutsam seine Hand an seine Schulter.

„Komm schon, Junge. Wir sind neugierig auf dich.“

Still und angespannt warteten alle. Mitaka kicherte plötzlich nervös und schon sah der Neuzugang hasserfüllt hoch. Armitages Atem stockte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Mann hübsch finden sollte, oder abstoßend. Auf jeden Fall lagen dessen dunkle Augen auf Mitaka und alles in seinem Gesicht sprach von immensem Ärger. Ärger, den Doctor Solo geschickt unterbrach.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt stell dich vor!“, forderte er und benutzte nun schon seinen strengeren Ton, mit dem er die Gruppe moderierte und auch die Therapie absolvierte.

Der Neue schluckte, sah nun niemand mehr an und sagte mit dunkler Stimme, die Armitages Blut leider nur noch mehr in Wallung brachte:

„Ich bin Kylo …“

„Hi Kylo!“, wiederholten alle aus einem Reflex heraus. Leicht irritiert sah Kylo nun jeden Einzelnen an. Keineswegs freundlich. Eher so, als präge er sich alles genau ein, um zu wissen, wen er des Nachts meucheln würde.

„… weiter, Junge! Warum bist du hier?“, forderte Han energisch und Kylo sprach tatsächlich weiter.

„… ich habe ein Aggressionsproblem …“

Es gab zustimmende Rauner. Mitaka war dabei an vorderster Front. Am liebsten hätte Armitage ihm die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, weil er wollte, dass alle still sind, damit er Kylos dunkle Stimme begierig in sich aufsaugen konnte.

„Schnauze!“, zischte er Mitaka deshalb an und fing sich einen drohenden Blick von Han Solo ein.

„Sprich weiter, Kylo!“

„… und ich …“

Die dunkle Stimme schien zu vibrieren und sorgte dafür, dass sich Armitages Geschlechtsteil selbstständig machte. Das wiederum, machte ihn ziemlich wütend.

„… ich neige zum Missbrauch meiner Macht!“

„Macht … Pfff …“, lachte Armitage zynisch. Sein Selbsthass hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Scharf sah Han ihn an, doch es war zu spät.

„Was lachst du da so dämlich?“, fauchte Kylo zornig und war aufgestanden.

„Von welcher Macht sprichst du?“, rief er ihm gereizt zu. Und er war wirklich gereizt. Sein steifer Schwanz sprach Bände! Han versuchte zu deeskalieren, indem er Kylo wieder sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte und versuchte ihn nach unten auf den Stuhl zu drücken. Erfolglos. Die dunklen Augen des Kerls waren beinah schwarz und fixierten ihn auf eine eindeutige Art. Tödlich, sagt man wohl dazu, schoss es Armitage alarmierend durch den Kopf.

„Scheinbar ist das nichts, was du verstehst, Arschloch!“, fauchte Kylo und stürmte auf ihn los. Armitage schaffte es gerade noch von seinem Stuhl hochzukommen und sich zur Seite zu werfen. Kylo fiel mitsamt dem Stuhl und Mitaka, der irgendwie im Weg war, zu Boden. Dabei schrie er so wütend, dass Armitage lustvoll erzitterte.

„Alles Irre hier!“, sagte Unamo leise zu sich selbst, die eng an die Wand gedrückt stand. Sie war jemand, der sich selbst verletzte, anstatt andere. Probleme mit Aggression hatten hier alle, in der einen oder der anderen Weise. Kylo war wohl der Schlimmste von allem. Mit seinem Schrei kamen gleich vier Pfleger in den Raum gestürzt, die große Mühe hatten ihn zu bändigen und das, obwohl seine Arme in einer Zwansgjacke steckten. Als sie ihn nach draußen schleiften, wobei Han ständig und enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte, drehte sich Kylo nochmal zu ihm um und rief ihm zu:

„Ich werde dich ficken!“

„Wird eine Weile dauern. Du musst erst einmal an den Pflegern vorbei und …“

Armitage brach ab, weil Kylo schon weg war und Doctor Solo ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf.

„Für heute ist mir die Lust vergangen. Ihr könnt jetzt alle zum Frühstück gehen. Du, Armitage Hux, bleibst hier!“

Doctor Han Solo zog sich seinen weißen Kittel zurecht, schob sich die dünne Drahtbrille wieder zurück auf die Nase und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung sich wieder zu setzen.

In Armitage glühte es immer noch. Aus Zorn und einer Lust, die er hasste.

„Was sollte das, Armitage? Warum musstest du ihn provozieren?“

„Das habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur mit ihm gesprochen …“

„Du hast ihn verspottet. Das wissen wir beide. Also, warum?“

„Er hat es provoziert!“

„Womit?“

Han Solo sollte man tunlichst nicht unterschätzen. Er war ein sehr freundlicher, witziger und umgänglicher Mann. Aber in seinen Augen schlummerte zuweilen eine Intelligenz, die ihm Angst machte. Nicht so, wie Professor Vader Angst verbreiten konnte. Es war eine andere Art Angst. Eher eine respektvolle Furcht.

„Mit … mit … seiner Anwesenheit.“

„Das ist zu dünn, Armitage. Denk nochmal drüber nach, ja?“

Er grummelte und tat Solo den Gefallen, weil er ihn grundsätzlich mochte.

„Mit seinem Aussehen?“

„Was war daran falsch?“

„Nichts. Das ist ja das Schlimme daran!“, knurrte er empört. Han Solos Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Er gefällt dir also. Na, das ist ein guter Grund und du solltest das gleich nutzen, um an deinem Problem zu arbeiten.“

Armitage überhörte die Worte und sagte giftig:

„Außerdem hat er totalen Blödsinn geredet. Machtmissbrauch! Ist er nicht ganz dicht oder so?“

Solos Augenbrauen hoben sich an und er gab ihm keine Antwort, die allerdings auch eine war.

„Es tut mir leid, Doctor …“, sagte er zerknirscht, weil er hier weg wollte. Außerdem fraßen ihm die anderen alles weg, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig am Büffet war.

„Das meinst du nicht aufrichtig, Armitage.“

„Nein, das stimmt. Ich habe … wohl die Kontrolle verloren.“

„Das ist richtig. Denk daran, was wir besprochen haben. Manche Impulse deines Körpers sind normal und richtig. Nichts daran muss dich wütend machen.“

„Aber ich hatte eine beschissene Erektion heute Morgen!“, fauchte er Han an. Han lächelte nicht mehr, blickte ihn nur aufmerksam an.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, finde ich. Sollte ich Professor Vader …“

„Nein, bitte! Keinesfalls! Ich … bin noch … nicht so weit!“

Jetzt war seine Stimme zittrig und er schämte sich nicht mal dafür. Keiner wollte das Abschlussgespräch beim gefürchteten Professor Darth Vader haben, denn von da kam niemand zurück. Niemand!

Schon allein der Name! Darth Vader! – hatte erst kürzlich Mitaka zu ihm gesagt, bevor er den Teller an die Wand geschmissen hatte, weil irgendwelche Samen im Haferbrei waren, die Mitaka hasste wie die Pest.

„Gut. Dann bitte ich dich aber inständig darum, dich morgen um mehr Selbstkontrolle zu bemühen. Kylo ist ein schwieriger Fall und ich habe noch keinen Zugang zu ihm gefunden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Gruppentherapie eher etwas für ihn ist und ihn ein bisschen aus der Reserve lockt.“

Han stand auf, was auch für ihn das Zeichen war, dass er gehen durfte.

Bevor er zur Tür ging, fragte er noch scheinheilig:

„Darf ich auf meine Matratze einschlagen?“

Solo grinste wieder schief, weil er die Frage schon mehrmals gestellt hatte. Sie war weder ernst gemeint, noch brauchte sie eine Erwiderung. Er stellte sie aus Prinzip.

„Sicher. Versuche aber lieber mal dich mit deinem Körper und dessen Bedürfnissen auseinanderzusetzen, Armitage. Ich weiß, du bist clever und kannst dein Trauma überwinden.“

Er nickte nur und ging.

Ja, vielleicht könnte er das Trauma seiner Kindheit überwinden. Die Frage war, wollte er das? Es würde ihn bestimmt verändern, weicher machen, dümmer und empfindsamer. Außerdem wollte er kein Abschlussgespräch mit Vader haben. Niemand wollte das.

Gerade, als er um die Ecke gehen wollte, sah er Professor Darth Vader, der direkt auf ihn zukam.

Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, ihm war eisig kalt und sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Ach du Scheiße!, dachte er in Dauerschleife. Die Angst, die jeder vor Professor Vader war, ließ sich leicht erklären. Trug Doctor Han Solo und die anderen Seelenbrecher weiße Kittel, trug Vader einen schwarzen. Aber das war es nicht allein. Sein Kopf steckte unter einer Art Helm, durch den er atmete. Man munkelte, dass sein Gesicht völlig entstellt war und er den Helm brauchte, um genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Es kursierten auch Gerüchte, dass Vader in seinem Entlassungsgespräch sein Gesicht zeigte. Womit vielleicht zu erklären war, dass niemand zurückkehrte.

Vaders Schritte waren groß, wie der ganze Mann. Er war unbestreitbar eindrucksvoll. Armitage drückte sich instinktiv eng an die Wand und kam in Versuchung die Augen zu schließen, um in dem Glauben zu schwelgen, dass Vader ihn nicht sah, wenn er ihn auch nicht sah.

Armitage hielt die Luft an, bewegte sich nicht, blinzelte nicht mal, als Vader an ihm vorbei rauschte. Schon wollte er die angehaltene Luft entlassen und durchatmen, als er eher aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Professor Vader stehen blieb. Langsam drehte er sich um und kam zurück. Weil er die Maske trug, sah man nicht, ob er ihn ansah. Hatte er überhaupt Augen? Die Frage hatte er mal einen ganzen Tag mit Mitaka diskutiert, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Am Ende war er selbst kurz davor gewesen Mitaka seine Augen auszukratzen.

„Verflucht! Ich habe meinen Stift vergessen!“, knurrte Vader, als er auf seiner Höhe war. Durch den Helm klang seine Stimme elektronisch verzerrt, bösartig und tödlich. Vader drehte nicht mal den Kopf zur Seite und doch verlor Armitage die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und dann sank er in eine wohltuende Dunkelheit.

Zu sich kam er in Phasmas Armen. Die hatte ihn wie eine Puppe hochgehoben und trug ihn in sein Zimmer.

„Hey … lass mich …“, runter, wollte er noch sagen, doch Phasma war schneller. Sie ließ ihn einfach los und er fiel zu Boden. Ächzend rappelte er sich hoch. Es war immer noch besser, als würdelos getragen zu werden.

„Ah, da ist mein Schätzchen ja wieder. Was ist passiert, Hux?“, wollte Phasma gut gelaunt wissen.

„Keine Ahnung …“, murmelte er und wollte sich abwenden.

„Ich schon. Du bist Professor Vader über den Weg gelaufen und … lüg mich nicht an!“, fuhr sie ihn streng an.

„Das weiß ich. Was denkst du, wo oft wir ohnmächtige Patienten in den Gängen finden, hm? Du bist weder der Erste, noch der Einzige, Schätzchen!“

„Nenn mich nicht so!“

„Ich nenne dich, wie ich will. Du bist nicht mein Boss, Huxi. Das ist Vader.“

„Sag mal, Phasma …“

Armitage ließ seine Stimme weich und einschmeichelnd klingen, weil das Phasma sehr viel gesprächiger machte. Um nicht zu sagen, hatte er schon bei den meisten Pflegern den wunden Punkt gefunden, wo man eine Manipulation ansetzen konnte. Sein heimliches Ziel war es, eines Tages aus dieser Anstalt zu fliehen. Hier gab es nur Verrückte! Leider bräuchte er Hilfe und die hatte er noch nicht gefunden, obwohl sich ihm Mitaka jeden Tag auf schlimmste Weise anbot wie eine Hure.

„Hat Professor Vader mich …“

„Angefasst?“ Phasma wirkte untrügliche erheitert. Er verengte die Augen und war kurz davor ihr gespielt freundschaftlich den Arm auf die Schulter zu legen, wenn sie nicht viel größer als er wäre.

„Nein, keine Sorge, Schätzchen. Er hat uns nur darüber alarmiert, dass im Gang ein Patient lag … aber …“

„Aber?“, fragte Armitage atemlos. In seinen schwärzesten Träumen gab es da die Angst, dass Vader ihn berührte. Es war nicht allein Angst, sondern so viel mehr. Eine eisige Kälte ballte sich in seinem Innersten wie eine wütende Faust und ließ ihn erschauern. Neben der Angst war da noch etwas Anderes, was er nicht genauer spezifizieren konnte.

„Aber … Finn hat gerade Kylo zum Frühstück gebracht. Sie haben dich dort liegen sehen und Kylo …“

„Was? Was hat dieser irre Freak gemacht? Was, sag schon!“, schrie er Phasma an, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt einen Schubs gab, der ihn an die Wand beförderte, um ihm zu bedeuten sich zu regulieren.

„Mit der Bezeichnung irre solltest du dich wirklich zurückhalten, Hux. Ihr sitzt im gleichen Boot, sagt man wohl so. Kylo hat erst gelacht, als er dich erkannt hat und dann wollte er auf dich losgehen. Sei froh, dass Finn so ein starker Kerl ist und Kylo die Jacke anhatte. Und jetzt genug geplappert. Sieh, was vom Büfett noch übrig ist und reiß dich ein wenig zusammen!“

Phasma schubste ihn in den Frühstücksraum.

Leider hatte sie dabei vergessen zu erwähnen, dass außer ihm noch Finn und Kylo da waren. Finn fütterte Kylo gerade, weil der seine Arme nicht benutzen konnte. Für Sekunden tat der Schwarzhaarige ihm leid. Auf diese Weise wurden nur die Übelsten der Übelsten erniedrigt. Es gab nur noch eine weitere Stufe: Zwangsernährung durch eine Magensonde, wobei man rund um die Uhr am Bett fixiert war.

Als Kylo ihn entdeckte, wollte er sofort aufspringen und zu ihm stürmen, doch Finn, ein kräftiger Schwarzer mit gutmütigem Gesicht, zerrte ihn nach unten und fragte liebenswürdig:

„Möchtest du weiter essen oder soll ich Gebrauch vom Elektroschocker machen?“

„Wenn ich meine Arme bewegen könnte, würde ich dir deine Kehle ...“ Noch während Kylo sprach, stopfte ihm Finn einen großen Löffel mit Brei in den Mund.

„Je schneller du isst, desto eher kommst du weg! Du setzt dich besser weit weg, Hux!“, forderte Finn ihn streng auf. Armitage nahm sich irgendwas vom Büffet und setzte sich ganz weit weg. Hunger hatte er keinen mehr. Stattdessen wirbelte eine Aufregung durch seine Gedärme, die ihm Übelkeit verursachten. Erst der Eklat bei der Gruppensitzung, dann die Begegnung mit dem gefürchteten Leiter der Anstalt Professor Darth A. Vader und jetzt dieses Arschgesicht Kylo, dem Brei am Kinn klebte. Ohne, dass er es wollte, kam ein sarkastisches Kichern aus seinem Mund, was ein wütendes Brüllen und umfallende Tische am anderen Ende des Raums zur Folge hatte. Finn benutzte nun doch den Elektroschocker, den jeder Pfleger hier bei sich hatte. Noch im Laufen, taumelte Kylo und stürzte nur zwei Tische vor ihm mit ein paar Stühlen zu Boden.

Eigentlich war es lustig. Aber als Armitag den Mann am Boden liegen sah, so hilflos, ächzend vor Schmerz, tat er ihm leid. Finn zerrte den Schwarzhaarigen nach oben auf die Beine und das war erstaunlich. Er selbst hatte den Schocker nur einmal zu spüren bekommen und war für Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt. Auch den anderen Patienten ging es nicht anders. Aber Kylo schien sehr stark zu sein, dass ihn die heftige Energie des Schockers nicht das Bewusstsein raubte. Benommen wirkte aber auch er, als er wacklig auf die Beine kam. Finn stützte ihn und starrte ihn warnend an, damit er ja keinen weiteren dummen Spruch abgab. Kylos dunkle Augen, die einen leicht verschwommenen Blick hatten, begegneten ihm und lösten in ihm etwas aus, was er nicht verstand.

„Tut mir leid“, hörte er sich sagen. Dramatisch war, er meinte es genau so. Noch dramatischer war, Kylo verstand es genau so. Sein Blick wurde weicher, sein Mund ebenso. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Lächeln, was er zu sehen kam, aber die Andeutung davon. Am ehesten kam noch der Glanz in den dunklen Augen einem Lächeln gleich.

Finn zerrte Kylo nun aus dem Raum und er blieb allein zurück. Allein, mit den Resten des Essens, umgefallenen Tischen und Stühlen und einer so tiefgehenden Verwirrung, dass er einfach nur da saß und auf seinen Teller starrte.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung.

Kylo war genau der richtige Mann, den er brauchte, um von hier verschwinden zu können. Auch, wenn er gar nicht mehr wusste, was außerhalb der Anstalt war, so spürte er, dass er hier weg musste, ehe er doch noch den Verstand verlor. Mitaka würde er wohl mitnehmen, weil es immer eine Person brauchte, die geopfert werden konnte.

Armitage ließ sein Essen stehen, stürzte aus dem Raum und lief einigermaßen gesetzt über den Gang zu seinem Zimmer. Bis zur Therapie hatte er noch Zeit. Hektisch zog er sich seine Hose nach unten und umfasste sein heißes, hartes Glied. Es fühlte sich erniedrigend und furchtbar an. Gleichzeitig aber so notwendig wie nie zuvor. Zum Glück ging alles sehr schnell. Nach ein paar Minuten und sehr lieblosen Handbewegungen, erlebte er einen so heftigen Höhepunkt, dass seine Beine ganz weiche waren und er sich wie aus weiter Ferne keuchen hörte. Sein Körper schien zu glühen, jeder seiner Muskeln schien immer noch zu zitternd und es war unheimlich schwer Kylos Gesicht aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Armitage säuberte sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen, zog seine Hose hoch und fiel aufs Bett. Kurz dachte er wirklich daran auf die Matratze einzuschlagen, doch das war nicht seine Art der Aggression. Kylo war ein offensiver Aggressor, direkt, impulsiv und zielgerichtet. Seine Aggression war komplizierter, passiv, verschlungen und äußerte sich in unangebrachtem Zynismus und Selbsthass und Selbstverleugnung, wozu auch gehörte seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse nicht anzuerkennen.

Han Solo versuchte oft mit ihm über Zuneigung (auch sich selbst gegenüber) zu sprechen, doch es funktionierte nie besonders gut. Einmal hatte er einen heimlichen Blick in seine Unterlagen werfen können. Bei seiner letzten Sitzung stand nur ein Kommentar:

Verrückt. Unheilbar! [keine klinische Diagnose, nur meine persönliche Meinung]

Unheilbar verrückt. Das war gut, dann würde er niemals vor Vader stehen und sein Gesicht sehen müssen. Schlecht war, dass er dann nie wissen würde, wie das Leben außerhalb dieser Anstalt aussah. Wenn es eins gab. Manchmal versuchte er Phasma auszuhorchen, doch die blockte bei derartigen Fragen schnell ab, war aber die Einzige, die ihm wohlgesinnt war. Weil es Armitage aber ein Bedürfnis war, was auch zu seiner passiven Aggression passte, laut Solo, würde er eben anderweitig versuchen aus dieser Irrenanstalt auszubrechen. Mithilfe von Kylo, der als sein Schutzschild agieren würde und mithilfe von Mitaka, den er den Hunden zu Fraße vorwerden könnte, während er floh.


	2. Dämlicher Hund

Mit einem ganz neuen Gefühl der angespannten Erregung, betrat Armitage gegen Mittag den Raum für die Therapiestunde vor dem Mittagessen.  
Wie gewöhnlich setzte er sich neben Mitaka und bekam von einem Pfleger seinen Zeichenblock. Während dieser Zeichenstunde, hatte er schon Unamo dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich mit den Rändern eines Blatt Papiers Schnitte in den Unterarm verpasste. Fasziniert hatte die Frau auf das Blut gestarrt, was ihr über den Arm lief.

„Der Neue ist irre, oder?“, fragte ihn Mitaka auch sogleich, kaum, dass er saß und den Pinsel ins Wasser getaucht hatte. Am liebsten würde er Mitaka den Pinsel ins Auge rammen, stattdessen seufzte er nur genervt.   
Versucht eure Ängste zu malen, hörte er Doctor Solos Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
„Total!“, erwiderte er und tunkte den Pinsel in Schwarz. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, entstand Darth Vaders Abbild vor seinen Augen. Es sah zwar aus als hätte ein Fünfjähriger versucht Vader zu malen, doch der Professor war durchaus sehr gut zu erkennen. Darth Vader stand für alle Ängste, die er hatte und das waren eine Menge. Han hatte sie extra dazu aufgefordert bei der „Maltherapie“ nicht zu denken, sondern einfach zu zeichnen, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Deswegen saßen sie auch alle zusammen, redeten miteinander und zeichneten ihre gemeinschaftlichen Ängste, die bei den Meisten verdächtig Professor Vader ähnelten.  
„Und, lässt du dich von ihm ficken?“, fragte ihn Mitaka und jetzt rammte er ihm den Pinsel doch ins Auge. Gut, er versuchte es jedenfalls. Ein Pfleger namens Brinker, der ihn immer im Blick hatte, schien vorhergesehen zu haben, was er vorhatte. Zielsicher und schnell rammte er ihm den Elektroschocker an den Hals. Armitage fiel mit dem Gesicht in sein noch nicht trockenes Vaderbild und hatte nun dessen Abbild an der rechten Wange. 

Das merkte er nicht gleich, als er wenig später ächzend zu sich kam.  
Er war in der Krankenstation, die er ziemlich gut kannte.  
„Hux, ich habe dir dein Bett frei gehalten“, sagte die pummelige Rose mit dem weichen Gesicht und den blassen Augen. Sie hatte dicke Hände, einen winzigen Mund, aus dem sie ungut roch, und ein einen Körperumfang, der beachtlich war. Aber Rose war auch sehr nett.  
„Was war es diesmal?“, fragte sie neugierig.  
„Mitaka.“  
Sie seufzte schwer, als würde sie ihn verstehen.   
„Reicht eine Vitamin-Injektion?“  
„Kann ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben, Rose?“, schleimte er sie an.  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, wenn es keinen Grund gibt, Hux. Professor Vader ist da sehr streng. Die Betten müssen frei sein, für die, die es nötiger haben als du.“  
„Ach komm schon. Der Schocker war auf höchste Stufe gestellt …“   
War er nicht, sie beide wussten das.  
„Na gut. Aber nur, wenn … du nichts dagegen hast, dir dein Zimmer zu teilen.“  
„Mit wem?“  
„Kylo Ren. Sie haben ihn vorhin hergebracht, nachdem er wohl beim Anblick des Porträts von Professor Vader in der Eingangshalle völlig ausgerastet ist und sie ihm eine hohe Dosis Beruhigungsmittel verpassen mussten.“  
„Heißt das, er ist … ausgeschaltet.“  
„Ja, total. Er wird noch ein paar Stunden weg bleiben. Also wenn es dich nicht stört, darfst du …“  
„Ja, unbedingt!“  
Armitage war nicht blöd. Ihm waren zwei Dinge klar. Einmal war das die perfekte Chance, um ungestört mit Kylo über eine Flucht zu sprechen, falls er ihn wach bekam. Dabei ging er eiskalt davon aus, dass Kylo auch fliehen wollte. Wer war schon freiwillig in einer Anstalt? Die andere Sache, die überdeutlich in seinem Verstand grell aufblinkte, war:   
Hast du den Verstand verloren? Dich auf ein Zimmer mit diesem Irren legen zu lassen, kommt einem Suizid gleich!  
Aber ohne ein Risiko gab es auch keine Flucht. Außerdem verließ er sich ein winziges bisschen auf das kleine Lächeln in Kylos Augen. Rose brachte ihm mit dem Bett in das andere Zimmer.  
„Danke Rose, ich schulde dir etwas!“, sagte er artig und bekam ein verführerisches Lächeln, was ihn schaudern ließ.  
„Ich komme darauf zurück, Armitage! Mach keinen Blödsinn, dann kannst du bis zum Morgen hier bleiben.“   
Damit würde er leider (zum Glück) die Einzelsitzung bei Han Solo und auch die demütigende Sportstunde verpassen, bei der sie sich schwere Medizinbälle hin und her warfen, bis einem die Arme abfielen. Na, um euch ruhig zu stellen, hatte ihm Phasma mal auf seine berechtigte Frage erklärt, warum zum Teufel sie sich drei Stunden lang blöde, schwere Bälle hin und her werfen mussten.

Kylo lag still, an Fuß- und Handgelenken mit Ledermanschetten fixiert, im Bett. Sogar vor seinem Mund war eine Art Ledermaulkorb. Rose fühlte kurz Kylos Puls, zog ein Augenlid hoch und sah ihn grinsend an.  
„Entwarnung. Kylo schläft noch ganz tief. Entspann dich also …“   
Armitage nickte und streckte sich im Bett aus. Dann hatte er heute frei. Wenn das mal nicht geschickt eingefädelt war …  
Kaum hatte Rose die Tür geschlossen, drehte sich ihm Kylos Kopf ruckartig zu. Im ersten Moment wollte er nach Hilfe schreien, wie es aussah, war der Kerl doch nicht so tief im Land der Träume. Als er sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige leicht den Kopf schüttelte und etwas brummte (was immerhin nicht wie: Ich ficke dich tot! klang), ließ er es sein.  
„Glückwunsch, Kylo. Du hast eine saudumme Frau getäuscht!“, sagte er sarkastisch. Kylo knurrte nur etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte, deshalb ignorierte er ihn eine Weile. Bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja den Fluchtplan besprechen wollte. 

Armitage stand auf und ging vorsichtig näher zu Kylo. Dessen dunkle Augen verfolgten dabei jede seiner Bewegung. Gelassen und ausgiebig, um den anderen Mann zu provozieren, betrachtete er ihn.  
„Wenn ich dir deinen Maulkorb abnehme … schreist du dann?“   
Erst kam nur ein finsteres Knurren aus Kylos Kehle, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Gut. Wenn du mich beißt, werde ich dir weh tun!“, kündigte er an, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er dem Irren weh tun würde. Der Ledermaulkorb war hinter Kylos Kopf verschlossen. Um den Verschluss zu öffnen, musste er nahe an ihn heran. Erst glaubte er, es wäre Furcht, die ihn so verlegen und zittrig machte. Als sich sein Schwanz schon wieder versteifte, begriff er, dass es ihn erregt dem Schwarzhaarigen so nahe zu sein. Allerdings verstand er nicht, ob es war, weil Kylo ein gefährlicher Idiot war, oder weil er ihm rein optisch gefiel. Endlich hatte er den Verschluss auf. Zu seinem Erstaunen, sagte Kylo eine lange Zeit nichts. Als er dann sprach, waren es nicht unbedingt Worte, die zu erwarten gewesen wäre:  
„Warum hast du Vader im Gesicht?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige düster. Verdutzt schaute er ihn an, rieb sich dann instinktiv über die Wange und sah die schwarze Farbe an seiner Handfläche.  
„Therapiestunde. Da kommst du vielleicht auch mal hin, wenn sie dich von der Leine lassen.“  
„Also nie …“  
„Liegt ganz an dir!“  
Man konnte durchaus recht normal mit Kylo sprechen, merkte er schnell. Das gefiel ihm und machte ihn mutig.  
„Also, ich würde ja fragen, warum bist du hier, doch ich denke, das ist offensichtlich. Aber erkläre mir doch mal die Sache mit der Macht?!“  
„Mach mich ganz los und ich zeige dir, was gemeint ist?“  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin? Also bitte …“   
Armitage lachte verächtlich und Kylo warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Du würdest es doch nicht glauben, wenn ich nur darüber spreche.“  
„Nun, hier drin sprechen viele über Sachen, die sie niemals getan haben und nie tun würden. Man lernt schnell, das alles nicht so ernst zu nehmen.“  
Auf Kylos Gesicht erschien ein ziemlich hintergründiges und anziehendes Lächeln.  
„Du bist also der Meinung, dass ich dich verschonen werde? Nein, mach dir da keine Hoffnung!“ Obwohl Kylo nicht mal dieses bestimmte F-Wort benutzt hat, wusste er genau, was der Schwarzhaarige meinte. Heiße Blitze schossen in seinen Unterleib, sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Kylos Schritt. Der Mann trug dieselben grauen Klamotten wie er. Der andere Mann war seinen Augen gefolgt und lachte nun tief, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Ich glaube, wir missverstehen uns. Wenn ich sage, ich ficke dich, werde ich dich töten!“  
„Das trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich dich losmache …“, murmelte er, halb verlegen, halb verärgert.  
„Machst du sowieso nicht …“   
Ein paar Momente schwiegen sie, jeder auf seine Weise beleidigt. Armitage war absurd enttäuscht, was Han Solo vielleicht sogar gut gefallen würde, denn damit würde seine Heilung voran schreiten. Um diese kindische Enttäuschung abzuschütteln, sah er Kylo wieder an und fragte herablassend:  
„An einer Flucht interessiert?“   
Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn und wieder erschien darin dieses Lächeln.  
„Grundsätzlich ja, doch vorher muss ich etwas erledigen. Hast du einen Plan für die Flucht oder ist das nur Wunschdenken?“   
Armitage seufzte leise. Es war überraschend schwer diesen Mann anzulügen.  
„Bisher nur Wunschdenken, doch wenn ich wüsste, dass du dabei bist, würde ich eine Strategie ausarbeiten, um …“  
„Ich bin dabei. Wir brauchen aber einen dritten Mann!“  
„Wozu?“  
„Futter für die Haie.“   
Das war der Moment, in dem sich Armitage Hals über Kopf in Kylo Ren verliebte. Sie hatten denselben Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich lächelte er ihn gerade ziemlich dümmlich und absurd glücklich an, denn Kylo sagte:  
„Und … willst du mich jetzt oral befriedigen, oder muss ich weiterhin still darum betteln und hoffen, dass du es merkst?“   
Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Armitage sich verhört zu haben. Ein intensiver und sicher verwirrter Blick in Kylos Gesicht klärte ihn nicht auf, der Blick auf seinen Schritt schon eher. Seit wann hatte dieser Irre eine Erektion?  
„Schuldest du mir danach einen Gefallen, Kylo?“  
„Oh ja, unbedingt.“   
Der Mann log, das war so deutlich, dass es schon wieder lustig war. Weil Armitage sich mächtig fühlte, schließlich hatte er hier die Kontrolle über die Situation, und weil er diesem eigenartigen Mann zugetan war, beschloss er ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Außerdem war er neugierig und ziemlich begierig darauf. Was ihn zutiefst schockierte.  
Mit nervösen Fingern zog er ihm die Jogginghose nach unten und legte einen kräftigen, gut gebauten Penis frei.  
„Na, willst du mich nicht doch losmachen? Ich könnte dir zeigen, was ich mit …“   
Kylo stöhnte rau auf und sprach nicht mehr aus, was er womit machen würde, als er seine Erektion so tief in seinen Mund nahm, dass die Spitze seinen Rachen erreichte. Kylos Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste, umso intensiver er sich seinem Schwanz widmete.   
„Woher … kannst du das … so gut?“, brachte der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann mit schwerem Keuchen hervor. Er gab ihm keine Antwort. Manche Dinge sollten lieber im Dunkeln bleiben. Lieber sah er auf Kylos Bauchmuskeln, die deutlich bebten. Nicht nur der Anblick von sichtbarer Lust, oder die schwarze Schambehaarung brachte ihn selbst beinah um den Verstand. Es war Kylos hemmungsloses Stöhnen, was ihm gefiel und antörnte. So verächtlich er mit seinem Körper und seinen sexuellen Bedürfnissen umging, so sehr zelebrierte der andere Mann das scheinbar. Es beeindruckte ihn wirklich. So sehr, dass er sich wirklich für ein paar Sekunden seiner eigenen Lust nicht schämte. Inzwischen half er mit beiden Händen nach. Eine Hand rieb über den harten Schaft, immer dann, wenn er den kräftigen Penis aus seinem Mund entließ. Seine andere Hand knetete sanft die Hoden und entlockten Kylo dunkle, heisere Laute.  
Als ein Zittern durch die kräftige Oberschenkel lief, sich ihm sein Becken entgegen hob, wusste er, dass es so weit war. Kurz geriet er in Versuchung diesem Mann seine beiden Angriffe gemein zurückzuzahlen, beschloss aber großzügig zu sein, weil er neugierig war, wie sich der Höhepunkt des Mannes anfühlen würde. Es gab eine große Überraschung für Armitage.  
Während Kylo schneller und tiefer atmete, drückte er selbst seinen Unterkörper und damit seine Erektion gegen das Bettgestell, weil es dringend notwendig war. Bei Kylos finalem Stöhnen, als er schon seinen heißen Samen im Mund hatte, ejakulierte er selbst. Die Situation war so schräg und verlockend süß, dass er sich seinen Zuckungen hilflos ergeben musste. Wenig später schaute er in Kylos Lächeln, was sehr sanft war.  
„Machst du das immer so umständlich? Du hättest wenigstens deine Hose ausziehen können …“  
Selten war er beschämter. Mit heißem Gesicht sah er nach unten. Der Fleck war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Klappe!“, knurrte er, sprachlos vor Scham.  
„Wenn du mich losmachst, nehme ich dich in meine Arme und tröste dich, hm?“  
„Hm, na klar. Und brichst mir dabei das Genick. Ich bin vielleicht … ein wenig außer Kontrolle, aber kein Idiot!“   
Kylo grinste überheblich und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das. Nicht besonders sanft, zerrte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hose hoch.  
„Jetzt im Ernst. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“  
„Weil …?“  
„Wenn du mich nicht auslachst, oder mich absichtlich provozierst, oder etwa meinen Führungsanspruch in Frage stellst, haben wir kein Problem miteinander, Süßer. Du kannst tolle Sachen mit deinem Mund und ich würde an der einen oder anderen Stelle sogar nochmal darauf zurückkommen. Darüber hinaus scheinst du clever zu sein …“  
Armitage war sprachlos. Süßer? Sachen mit dem Mund … darauf zurückkommen? Clever? So viel Unverfrorenheit erlebte er wirklich selten. Und er war in einer Anstalt!!  
„ … ich traue dir zu, dass du uns hier rausbringst. Nur dafür musst du mich schon losmachen. Bevor wir verschwinden, muss ich allerdings noch eben schnell Vader ermorden. Dann steht unserer Flucht nichts mehr im Weg? Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so … verwundert an? Du bist derjenige mit Sperma am Kinn!“  
Mechanisch rieb sich Armitage übers Kinn und versuchte zu verdauen, was er eben gehört hatte.  
„Du … willst Vader … töten?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie?“  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein!“  
„Du … das ist … unmöglich!“  
„Nicht für mich!“  
„Warum … willst du das?“  
„Das ist meine Sache und geht dich nichts an!“  
Armitage geriet ins Straucheln, seelisch. Vader war ein schwarzes Tuch für ihn. Es war die Urangst und dabei begriff er nicht mal, weshalb das so war. Kylo Ren war entweder wirklich geistig ein wenig eingeschränkt, um Vader töten zu wollen, oder aber er war ein todesmutiger Held. Der einzige von ihnen allen.  
„Du zweifelst an mir, wie ich sehe?“  
„Nun, du liegst fixiert im Bett. Das überzeugt mich nicht gerade von seiner … Stärke.“ 

In Kylos braune Augen trat ein Schimmer, den er sehr gern Kummer zuordnen würde. Aber was wusste er schon. Vielleicht war das auch das erste Anzeichen für einen Wutausbruch.  
„Mach mir nur eine Hand los und ich zeige dir was. Ich werde nicht aufstehen können, versprochen!“ Armitage trat wieder näher an den anderen Mann heran. Doch ja, er fand ihn attraktiv, anziehend und auf eine Art charismatisch, der er sich kaum entziehen konnte. Tatsächlich dachte er einen Moment daran mit diesem Mann Sex zu haben. Sex, der nichts mit Kontrolle, Macht und der Projektion von Ängsten und Hass zu tun hatte. Sex, der einfach nur Sex war, weil man die Lust verspürte den anderen zu berühren und von ihm berührt werden zu wollen. Einvernehmlichen Sex, den man wollte, weil man sich zu jemand hingezogen fühlte.  
„Woher weiß ich …“  
„Du weißt gar nichts. Du musst mir vertrauen und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich dir bei der Flucht helfen soll, wirst du das sowieso tun müssen.“   
Der Mann hatte recht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, löst er die rechte Ledermanschette am Handgelenk. Kylo konnte seinen Arm bewegen, streckte und beugte ihn ein paarmal, während er mit rasendem Herzen wartete, was nun kommen würde. Plötzlich fühlte er sich am Hals gepackt. Es war, als drückte ihm eine sehr kräftige Hand die Luft ab. Dabei berührte ihn der andere Mann nicht. Aber er hatte seinen Arm in seiner Richtung und seine Finger krümmten sich, als würde er ihm tatsächlich physisch den Hals zusammendrücken. Armitage versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen, aber es war unmöglich. Er bekam Todesangst, sank zu Boden und hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden (oder zu sterben, da war er sich keinesfalls sicher), als Kylo ihn wieder losließ. Keuchend japste er nach Luft, rieb sich den Hals und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Na, überzeugt, dass ich Vader vernichten kann?“  
„Falls … das so ist, brauchen … bräuchten wir doch gar nicht fliehen?“  
„Was? Spinnst du? Willst du in dieser Anstalt für den Rest deines Lebens sein?“  
„Na ja, viele Alternativen gibt es ja nicht.“   
Das sagte er nur aus dem Grund, weil er sich nicht mehr an eine Welt außerhalb erinnern konnte. Was merkwürdig war. Aber auch Mitaka ging es so und auch den anderen Patienten. Vielleicht gab es keine Welt außerhalb und diese Vorstellung war beinah noch angsteinflößender als Vaders Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Mir würde eine Menge einfallen.“  
„Ja? Was denn?“   
Seine Stimme war noch immer heiser, doch er kam wieder auf die Beine. Still gab er zu, dass Kylos Kräfte imponierend waren. Verheerend, wenn er ehrlich war.   
„Wir könnten erobern, unterwerfen und herrschen!“, sagte Kylo mit glänzenden Augen und fester Stimme, die einen Hauch vorfreudigem Triumph enthielt.  
„Erobern, unterwerfen, herrschen …“, wiederholte er seine Worte und ließ sie sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Sie schmeckten köstlich, wie Kylos Bezeichnung für ihn: „Süßer“.   
„Na, wirst du hart? Falls ja, dann los, ehe …“   
Armitage löste schon die andere Armmanschette, fragte sich dabei, ob er jetzt wirklich den Verstand verlor, oder ob er nur Han Solos Anweisung folgte und mit seinem Schwanz dachte. Du bist viel zu verkopft, Freundchen! Das sagte Han immer in ihren Einzelsitzungen.  
Kylo übernahm es selbst seine Beinmanschetten zu öffnen. Als er das geschafft hatte und aufstand, wich Armitage instinktiv an die Wand zurück. Sonderbar sah Kylo ihn an, kam dann direkt auf ihn zu, legte seine Hände um seinen Hals (diesmal tatsächlich) und Armitage schrie leise auf.  
Er war ja so ein dämlicher Hund, dachte er noch, als Kylo sein Kinn mit seinen Daumen nach oben zwang und seinen Mund auf seine Lippen drückte.  
„Ich ficke dich später …“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und zerrte ihn dann mit zur Tür, um sie leise zu öffnen und einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Gang zu werfen.


	3. "Mutter?!"

Der Gang war leer.  
„Weißt du, wo es zu Vaders Büro geht?“, flüsterte Kylo über seine Schulter  
„Ich denke schon. Aber was ist mit dem Haifutter Mitaka?“  
„Das holen wir vorher. Wo ist dein Zimmer?“  
„Ebene 2, rechter Gang, 1 A. Mitaka liegt zwei Räume weiter und …“  
„Ssssscht!“, machte Kylo plötzlich, schloss leise die Tür und trat zur Seite. Armitage stand neben ihm. Ihre Arme berührten sich. Das fühlte sich gut an. Warm und tröstend. Dabei war Kylo absolut unberechenbar, wenn nicht sogar unzurechnungsfähig. Wer glaubte Darth Vader töten zu können, bei dem musste im Kopf was kaputt sein.

Es war die pummelige Rose, die leider direkt ins Zimmer kam. Kylo Ren überwältigte sie derart schnell, dass er höchstens dreimal blinzelte, bevor er ihr Genick knacken hörte. Perplex sah er auf den schlaffen, wabbeligen Körper zu ihren Füßen, dann zu Kylo, der die Tür leise anlehnte.  
„Hast du ein Problem damit, Süßer?“, fragte Kylo ihn vergnügt.  
„Keineswegs. Sie wollte mir sowieso ständig an die Wäsche.“  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Was wollte sie da?“   
Böse sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an, bis ein dickes Lächeln sein Gesicht so hübsch machte, dass Armitages Herz wie wild pochte. Der Moment der Zärtlichkeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei und Kylo warf wieder ein Blick durch die Tür.  
„Los!“, kommandierte er und lief vorweg. Armitage ärgerte sich wie selbstverständlich der Mann die Führung an sich riss, doch darüber könnten sie gerade nicht diskutieren. Nicht nach dem schnellen, lautlosen Tod von Rose. Irgendwie tat sie ihm ja schon leid.  
Gehorsam lief er dem großen Schwarzhaarigen nach, bewunderte sein Hinterteil und seine lautlose Art sich zu bewegen. Kylo war etwas Besonderes, sogar hier in der Anstalt, wo jeder glaubte, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Einmal schubste ihn Kylo jäh so heftig an eine Wand, dass es ihm die Luft raubte. In der Entfernung hörte er zwei Pfleger vorbei laufen.  
„Geht das irgendwie … sanfter?“, keuchte er atemlos und rieb sich die Brust.  
„Willst du ficken oder fliehen, Süßer?“   
Es war keine Frage, die eine Antwort verlangte und so verengte er demonstrativ die Augen, was den anderen Mann nicht besonders beeindruckte.  
Aufmerksam schlichen sie durch die Gänge, bis etwas geschah, mit dem wohl keiner der Beiden gerechnet hatte. 

Irgendwann kamen sie an einen Raum, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war. Wie es aussah, war es ebenso ein Patientenzimmer, wie Armitage eins hatte. Jeder der Insassen hatte ein Einzelzimmer, was bei Gewalttätern und aggressiven Personen mehr als Sinn machte. Hier allerdings, hörten sie eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Instinktiv waren sie stehen geblieben und blickten sich fragend an. Die Stimme, die sie hörten, klang jung und angenehm. Sie sagte:  
„Sieh mich doch bitte wenigstens an, Leia. Ich bin es … Rey!“  
Kylo schien zu erstarren. Was dann geschah, ging sehr schnell. Der schwarzhaarige Mann machte einen großen Schritt zur Tür und stieß sie mit so viel Kraft auf, dass sie aus den Angeln flog. Gleichzeitig rief er laut: „Mutter?!“  
Das junge Mädchen hingegen, hob gleichzeitig einen Arm und schmiss Kylo Ren so heftig gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, dass er leicht benommen daran herunter rutschte. Der Alarm ging zur gleichen Zeit los. Es war der Ton, der allen sagte, dass Patienten auf der Flucht waren. Keine Sekunde später kam ein Pulk Pfleger um die Ecke, angeführt von Phasma. Die Hälfte von denen stürzte sich auf Kylo, dem sie wieder den Elektroschocker auf höchster Stufe in den Hals rammten, ehe er wieder aufgestanden war. Armitage gelang es noch einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen, bevor ihn Finn in einen so harten Griff nahm, dass er aufschrie.   
Im Raum stand das junge Mädchen, was zwar verwundert, aber weder verängstigt oder gar schockiert wirkte. Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch, aber ihre Augen lagen ausschließlich auf Kylo, den sie gerade hochzerrten und mit sich schleiften, weil er bewusstlos war. Neben dem Mädchen in einem Stuhl, dem Fenster zugewandt, saß eine ältere Frau mit komplizierter Flechtfrisur. Ihr Gesicht war leer und war sicher mal sehr hübsch gewesen. Mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte Armitage die Ähnlichkeit zu Kylo. Das war also … seine Mutter? Was tat sie hier? War sie eine Patientin? Sah nicht so aus. Wer war Rey? Und wie hatte dieses zerbrechlich wirkende Mädchen geschafft Kylo mit so einer Macht an die Wand zu werfen? Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?  
Zum ersten Mal, als sie Armitage in eine extra gesicherte Einzelzelle brachten, fragte er sich, wo er hier war und was um ihn herum passiert? Ein Nebengedanke war, ob es Kylo gut ging. Sie hatten ihn wirklich böse von den Füßen geholt und für seine Verhältnisse sah er wirklich fertig aus.

Zwei Tagen ließen sie ihn schmoren. Brinker brachte ihm zweimal am Tag Essen, was durch den Schlitz in der Tür geschoben wurde. Jedes einzelne Mal sprach er den Pfleger an, um zu erfahren, was mit Kylo passiert war. Gab es mehr als diese „Einzelzellen“, die aus nicht mehr als einem Loch im Boden (Toilette) und einer Matte auf dem Boden (Bett) bestand? Armitage hatte mal Gerüchte gehört, dass an bestimmten Patienten Experimente durchgeführt wurden, Beweise hatte es jedoch nie gegeben. Am dritten Tag erschien Phasmas Gesicht am Türschlitz, was ihn überaus freute.  
„Na, Schätzchen? Wie geht es dir?“  
„Phasma!“ Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür.  
„Lass mich raus! Bitte!“  
„Kann ich noch nicht, Hux. Wollte nur sehen, ob du am Leben bist.“  
„Bitte?!“  
„Nein! Masturbiere bisschen und vertreibe dir so die Zeit!“  
„Warte … was ist mit Kylo?“  
„Hmmm …“  
„Hmmm? Bitte, ich flehe dich an. Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Bist du verliebt in ihn?“, fragte ihn die Pflegerin ganz direkt, auf ihre harsche Art, die man als Unfreundlichkeit interpretieren könnte, aber eben einfach nur ihr Wesen war.  
„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Erwartungsgemäß lächelte sie, denn Phasma selbst war in diesen Brutalo Finn verliebt.  
„Er ist auch in einer Einzelzelle, wird aber rund um die Uhr unter starken Beruhigungsmitteln gehalten. Ich meine, er hat Rose getötet und kann froh sein, dass Professor Vader ihn nicht auf den elektrischen Stuhl setzt!“  
„Warum … tut Vader das nicht?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Schätzchen … ich frage ihn nicht danach. Bin ja nicht verrückt!“  
„Phasma?“  
„Schätzchen?“  
„Wenn ich dir sage, wie du Finn näher kommen kannst, würdest du mich dann für ein paar Stunden zu Kylo bringen? Ich … will ihn nur sehen und mich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht, bitte.“   
Phasma schwieg lange. Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam durch den Schlitz.  
„Hast du etwas … vor, Hux?“  
„Nichts, was dich in Bedrängnis bringt, Phasma. Du bringst mich zu Kylo, schließt die Tür von mir aus hinter mir ab und holst mich wieder ab.“  
„Was ist mit Finn?“  
„Das sage ich dir selbstverständlich erst hinterher …“   
Sie knurrte, überlegte wieder ewig, während er immer nervöser wurde.  
„Gut, ich tue es. Heute Abend, halte dich bereit!“   
Der Schlitz ging zu, ehe er ihr antworten konnte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ging einfach nicht weg. Zwar hörte es sich nicht besonders gut an, dass Kylo nun wirklich außer Gefecht gesetzt war, doch er würde ja wohl hoffentlich sprechen können. Sie müssten ihren Fluchtplan besprechen und nicht einfach so chaotisch durchziehen, wie es Kylo begonnen hatte. Außerdem wollte er wissen, wer das Mädchen war und ob die Frau wirklich Kylos Mutter war und was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Es gab viele Fragen. Während er sie in seinem Verstand ausformulierte, verdrängte er einigermaßen erfolgreich, dass er Kylo einfach nur sehen wollte, um zu wissen, dass er in Ordnung war. Sie hatten ihm die volle Dosis der Elektroimpulsschocker verpasst, die im Normalfall tödlich waren. Dass Kylo noch am Leben war, war außergewöhnlich. 

Als Phasma am Abend erschien, war Armitage nicht wirklich überrascht. Man konnte sie grob und unsensibel nennen, aber eins war sie sicher: zuverlässig. Phasma hatte nicht mal einen Schocker in der Hand, als sie die Tür öffnete und ihn mit einer stummen Kopfbewegung bedeutete zu laufen. Einen Schocker brauchte diese große Frau bei ihm auch nicht. Einmal hatte sie ihm nur mit einem fiesen Faustschlag in den Magen für zwei Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
„Was willst du bei Ren? Ihn ficken?“  
„Bitte … was?“   
Irritiert sah er sie an. Sie flüsterten nur, während sie ihn durch die unteren Gänge führte.  
„Na ja, er ist wahrscheinlich nicht ansprechbar. Was also willst du bei ihm?“  
„Ihn töten?“, fragte er sie sarkastisch.  
„Ach so … na gut. Aber mach nicht so eine Sauerei! Nicht, dass ich hinter dir herwischen muss, Hux. Du weißt, bei dem Anblick von Blut wird mit schlecht.“  
Eine Antwort erübrigte sich und dann standen sie schon vor einer Tür, welche Phasma mit einer Keycard öffnete.  
„Zwei Stunden, Hux!“   
Er nickte artig und schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln, was sie ebenso falsch zurück gab. 

Die Zelle lag in einem gedämpften bläulichen Licht, wie seine auch. Sonst war der Raum ebenso eingerichtet, wie seine Unterkunft. Es gab eine Matte, auf der Kylo lag. Der Mann lag auf dem Rücken, trug eine Zwangsjacke und sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, als er eintrat. Als die Tür zuging, flüsterte Kylo heiser:  
„Süßer?“  
Armitage kniete sich neben ihn, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete ihn.  
„Armitage. Mein Name ist Armitage Hux.“  
„Weiß ich … doch, Süßer …“   
Es fiel Kylo sichtlich schwer zu sprechen. Vermutlich kostete es ihn unendlich viel Kraft seine Gehirnaktivität zu zentrieren, die sie mit Tranquilizern blockiert hatten. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten gespenstisch im Licht.  
„Wer war das Mädchen und die Frau?“, fragte er ihn leise. Kylo schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Wie es aussah, wollte er ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.  
„Hey, hörst du mich?“   
Armitage drehte seinen Kopf zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte nur und blickte ihn aus fiebrig wirkenden Augen wieder an. Diese Weichheit in seinen Zügen, die an den Beruhigungsmitteln lag, stand Kylo sehr gut. Um nicht zu sagen, gefiel ihm sein Anblick so gut, dass sein Blut heiß zu rauschen begann. Doctor Solo hätte seine reine Freude an seinem „Fortschritt“.  
„... Hux?“, flüsterte der andere und er beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig runter, weil Ren so leise sprach. Wobei seine Stimme eine Nuance hatte, die ihn nun endgültig hart und verlangend machte.  
„Hm?“  
„Fick … mich!“, brachte der andere Mann mühsam hervor.  
„Du meinst … ich soll dich töten?“   
Ein schwaches, verächtliches Lächeln erschien auf Rens Gesicht. Er sah aus, als wenn er auf einem unendlich geilen Trip war und nicht runterkommen konnte.  
„Nein … ich meine … es wortwörtlich …“   
Verwirrt starrte er ihn eine Weile an und fragte sich, ob das jetzt ein Scherz war. Allerdings war Ren niemand, der mit Humor nur so um sich schmiss.  
„Jetzt? Hier?“  
„Ja … bitte …!“, hauchte Kylo und sah ihn sehnsüchtig unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.  
„Du bist verrückt, ja?“   
Kylo gab ein heiseres Lachen von sich, was glühend in ihm widerhallte.   
Oh Gott. Er wollte, er hasste, dass er wollte, ich konnte nicht und musste doch. Armitage war total überfordert mit all den widersprüchlichen Empfindungen in sich drin. Unwillkürlich hatte er sich seine Hände in die Haare geschoben und raufte sie abwesend. Am liebsten würde er Han nun fragen, was er tun sollte. Aber eigentlich kannte er schon dessen Antwort: Nimm deine Bedürfnisse ernst und verurteile dich nicht dafür. Was passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld und du musst nicht dein Leben lang dafür bezahlen, in dem du auf das verzichtest, was dich zu einem Menschen macht!  
„Was ist mit unserer Flucht?“, hörte er sich fragen. Sein Atem ging schon viel zu schnell.  
„Schlechter … Zeitpunkt!“, knurrte Ren ungehalten und rollte sich umständlich auf den Bauch.  
„Los!“, forderte er auf eine derart beherrschende Art, dass es Armitage die Hitze bis ins Gesicht trieb. Das hier, war krank, so krank, wie es nicht schlimmer in einer Anstalt wie dieser sein konnte. Leider machte ihn diese verrückte Situation nun total an. Kylo, der nicht ganz bei Sinnen war und diese abartige Forderung hatte. Er, ihm überlegen, mit absoluter Macht über Ren. Leider nicht über seinen Körper, der so hungrig war. Sein Verstand rebellierte, seine Ängste wollten ihn zurückhalten und dazwischen erklang Rens Ruf:  
„Na los!“  
Er robbte hinter ihn, zog ihn mit kalten Fingern die Hose nach unten und bekam kaum Luft vor Abscheu und Verlangen. In seinem Kopf war es nur heiß, ihm schwindelte leicht und er hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde. Hastig zog er sich seine Hose aus und beäugte seine Erektion angewidert aus den Augenwinkeln. Mit gespreizten Beinen kniete er sich schließlich vor Kylos Hinterteil, der sein Becken ein wenig anhob. Durch die Zwangsjacke, die seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, lag der Schwarzhaarige ziemlich unglücklich da. Armitage war in diesen Sekunden kurz davor, sich tatenlos auf ihn zu legen und zu weinen, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Aber es war Ren, der zischte:  
„Mach schon!“  
Mehrmals spuckte Armitage in seine Hand. Das war nicht so einfach, da sein Mund total trocken war. In seinen Ohren war sein Herzschlag zu hören, was ihn ängstigte.  
„Ich … kann nicht …“, wimmerte er hilflos und erinnerte sich an seinen Hass, was sich und seine Sexualität betraf.   
„Fick mich, oder ich töte dich wirklich!“   
Es war gut zu hören, dass diese Drohung dem anderen Mann alles abverlangte. Armitage tat es. Behutsam und unendlich langsam drückte er seine Erektion in den Mann vor ihm. Als er begann, hörte er auf zu denken und Angst zu haben. Allein die Lust beherrschte seinen Verstand. Sein Atem hatte sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Seine Augen lagen nur auf seinem Schwanz und sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Sein Keuchen war schrecklich, aber Kylos Stöhnen war sehr schön. Nach ein paar Momenten gelang es ihm wirklich sich auf das dunkle Stöhnen des anderen Mannes zu konzentrieren. Es war so lustvoll, schamlos und tief, dass es ihm schwer fiel nicht hart und schnell ihn den anderen Mann zu stoßen. So lange, bis er kam. Um es nicht zu tun, beugte er sich nach einer Weile vor, küsste Kylos erhitztes Gesicht. Während er das tat, brummte Kylo wohlig. Der Augenblick war vollkommen bizarr, denn zum ersten Mal konnte Armitage sich gestatten, dass es sich gut anfühlte seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen. Der andere Mann schien Gefallen daran zu finden und über allem stand nicht nur ihr gemeinsames Ziel, die Flucht, sondern auch seine befremdliche Zuneigung, die er für den schwarzhaarigen Wilden übrig hatte. So seltsam, gewalttätig und verrückt Kylo Ren auch war, irgendwas war an ihm, was ihn heftig anzog.

Leider hatten alle schönen Dinge ein Ende und so konnte er irgendwann die Sache mit dem Fallen nicht mehr hinauszögern. Mit einem rauen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihm und brach dann für ein paar verwirrende Augenblicke auf ihm zusammen. Als er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, drehte er Kylo auf den Rücken, nahm dessen immer noch harte Männlichkeit in den Mund und brachte ihn zu einem Höhepunkt, bei dem ihn Ren, noch immer mit diesem weichen Gesichtsausdruck und mit hemmungslosem Keuchen, anschaute. Sein Anblick war überaus erregend und irgendwie betörend.   
So berauschend, dass er sich wieder über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.  
Kylo ließ es geschehen, wirkte aber nun überaus erschöpft.  
„Noch drei Tage … dann … treffen wir uns …“, stieß er hervor, während Armitage ihm fürsorglich seine Hose wieder hochzog.   
„Du willst immer noch fliehen?“  
„Ja, vorher … muss ich Vader … töten.“  
„Gut, ich bereite vor, was geht. Benimm dich, vielleicht kommst du so eher heraus.“   
Kylo lachte ein leises, verächtliches Lächeln und dann war er nicht mehr ansprechbar. Liebevoll strich er Kylo die Haare aus der Stirn, erfreute sich an seinem Anblick, den weichen Gesichtszügen, berührte seine Lippen sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen und ahnte, dass er verloren war.

Irgendwann klopfte Phasma und riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung, die ihn friedlich und fast schon hoffnungsfroh gemacht hatte. Die blonde Pflegerin zerstörte allerdings gleich wieder sein Wohlgefühl.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast dich ausgetobt, Hux, weil Doctor Solo dich erwartet.“  
„Fuck!“  
„Du sagst es! Lebt Ren noch?“  
„Ja, er lebt. Kannst du nicht dafür sorgen, dass er weniger von den Beruhigungs…“  
„Nein, dafür bin ich nicht zuständig. Vader hat die Pfleger eingeteilt und ich widersetze mich sicher nicht seinem Dienstplan und pfusche ihm rein.“  
Phasma brachte ihn zu Han Solos Behandlungszimmer. Bevor er eintrat, sagte er:  
„Finn ist ein großer Romantiker. Komm ihm nicht mit der schnellen Nummer. Er will etwas Ernsthaftes und keine Spielchen.“ Verdutzt blinzelte die Frau ihn an.  
„Ehrlich? Hm, wer hätte das gedacht. Wenn du dich mal selbst so gut durchschauen würdest, wie andere …“, grinste sie und öffnete ihm die Tür zu Solos Behandlungszimmer.

„Armitage, nimm Platz!“ Han zeigte freundlich auf die Couch und lächelte entspannt. Gerade kam ihm das alles falsch vor, als wäre er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.  
„Wie geht es dir nach diesen drei Tagen?“  
„Gut.“  
„Und jetzt ohne zu lügen!“  
„Besser.“  
„Warum ist das so?“  
„Weil …“ Han schaute ihn wieder auf seine ganz spezielle Art an, die einem regelrecht dazu zu zwingen schien ehrlich zu sein. Armitage hätte nicht sagen können, woran das lag. Han Solo war ein attraktiver Mann mit ungeheurem Charme. Man mochte ihn auf der Stelle und wollte ihm vertrauen. Andererseits war er ein Psychologe und vermutlich mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Han Solo war gewieft, verschlagen, clever und charismatisch bis weit über die Grenze des Ertragbaren hinaus. Obwohl sich Armitage latent all dieser Tatsachen bewusst war, sprach er nun:  
„Ich … hatte Sex …“  
Han war sichtlich schockiert. Er setzte seine Brille ab, begann sie mit dem Kittel zu putzen und räusperte sich ein paarmal, bevor er sprach.  
„Wirklich? Nur in Gedanken oder … mit dir selbst?“  
„Weder noch. Mit einem anderen Mann!“   
Klang er stolz? Es machte gar nichts, dass Solo ihm scheinbar nicht glaubte. Oder was sollte sein verhaltenes Schmunzeln sonst bedeuten.  
„Und, wie war es?“   
Armitage suchte lange nach einer passenden Beschreibung.  
„Verstörend.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Es … war so einfach und lustvoll, gleichzeitig hatte ich große Angst.“  
„Vor was?“  
„Die Frage müsste lauten, vor wem, Doctor Solo.“   
Han grinste schief und wiederholte:  
„Vor wem, Armitage? Und komm mir nicht wieder mit Professor Vader!“   
Es war eher scherzhaft gemeint und doch war sofort dieses eisige Gefühl im Magen. Er schluckte und sagte schließlich leise:  
„Vor dem Mann mit dem ich Sex hatte, Kylo Ren!“   
Han wirkte bleich und sehr still.  
„Du … das heißt, du bist ihm näher gekommen?“  
„Wenn man das so sagen kann, ja? Ich war in ihm!“  
„Ich meinte eher auf einer anderen Ebene, Junge …“, korrigierte sich Han mit roten Ohren.  
„Keine Ahnung, er war … betäubt.“  
„Du hattest also Sex mit einem Wehrlosen?“  
„N .. nein, das klingt schlimmer, als es war, wirklich. Er war … nicht bewusstlos. Man kann auch alles falsch verstehen!“, fauchte er Han Solo scharf an.   
„Gut, beruhige dich. Kylo wollte es also auch?  
„Ja, er hat mich angefleht und ich … habe es getan, obwohl es eine große Überwindung war.“   
Han betrachtete ihn schweigend und ernst.  
„Was empfindest du jetzt, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, Armitage?“   
Auf diese Frage hatte er schon gewartet, hatte aber trotzdem keine klare Antwort für den Doctor.  
„Empfindest du … Selbsthass?“   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn dieses Gefühl war komischerweise weit weg, seit er Kylo kannte.  
„Ist es Abscheu oder denkst du, dass das Ausleben von diesem Bedürfnis dir deine Kontrolle geraubt hat?“  
„Das ist definitiv geschehen und es hat mir in diesem Moment Angst gemacht. Aber rückblickend war es … nicht mehr so beängstigend, sondern irgendwie erträglich. Vielleicht weil … ich … diesen Verrückten …“  
„Gern habe?“   
Automatisch nickte er. Man konnte Han Solo einfach nicht belügen.  
„Und warum auch nicht, Armitage?! Das ist eine wirklich gute Sache, auch wenn ich deine Genesung ein wenig anders forciert habe, so sehe ich den großen Fortschritt darin. Das freut mich sehr für dich. Deshalb wirst du nun dein Gespräch mit Professor Va …“  
„Nein! Bitte, nein! Noch nicht!“   
Panisch war er aufgesprungen. Han wirkte leicht irritiert, hatte den Daumen auf dem Notfallknopf und schaute ihn streng an.   
„Setz dich wieder hin, Armitage und sprich normal mit mir. Warum willst du dein Entlassungsgespräch nicht? Glaubst du etwa auch an den Unsinn, dass Professor Vader die Patienten frisst oder wie ich gehört habe, mit seinem Gesicht einsaugt?“   
Die Augen des Doctors blitzten hinter der Brille amüsiert, doch er fand nichts zum Lachen.  
„Ich … bin noch nicht so weit. Kylo … ist hier und da gibt es noch so viel, was ich … verarbeiten muss. Und da ist Mitaka und dieses Mädchen und eine Frau namens Leia …“   
Hysterisch reihte er Wort an Wort und erschrak, als Han Solo scharf ausrief:  
„Wie war das?“  
Als er Han nicht gleich antworten konnte, weil es ihm gerade schwer fiel, durch den Schleier der Furcht vor Vader zu schauen, präzisierte der Doctor.  
„Sagtest du Leia?“   
Er nickte ganz durcheinander und erzählte dann stockend von dem Erlebnis mit dem Mädchen und der Frau. Han wirkte aufgewühlt und verließ plötzlich den Raum, ohne wiederzukommen. Brinker holte ihn wenig später ab und brachte ihn in sein altes Zimmer, wo Armitage mit weichen Beinen aufs Bett fiel und nichts mehr verstand.


	4. Vader

Der Nächste Tag wurde erst besser. Der Morgenkreis war bis auf Kylo Ren vollständig, Han Solo wirkte wie immer (erst im Laufe der Stunde merkte er, dass der Doctor nervöser war als sonst). Beim Frühstück bekam er alles, was er wollte. Mitakas nerviges Geschwätz, was er heute nicht abblockte, sondern ihn schon mal dezent auf seine Rolle als Haiköder vorbereitete, brachte ihn trotzdem an den Rand seiner Beherrschung.   
Die anschließende Maltherapiestunde verlief überraschend angenehm. Erst wollte er den Pinsel automatisch in Schwarz tunken, nahm am Ende aber Orange und malte damit etwas, was als Pfirsich durchgehen könnte. Als Mitaka fragte, was es sein sollte, sagte er vergnügt:  
„Rate mal!“  
Mitaka betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das Bild und sagte schließlich:  
„Ein Arsch …“   
Armitage kommentierte es nicht und grinste nur, bis ihn Brinker warnend ansah. Gute Laune war in einer Anstalt unerwünscht. Armitage ließ seine Mundwinkel nach unten fallen und das war ganz gut so, denn beim Abendessen kam der Supergau auf ihn zu. Eigentlich war er tatsächlich gut gelaunt, weil Kylo bald wiederkommen würde. Allein ihn wieder zu sehen, machte ihn ganz kribblig. Die geplante Flucht war beinah Nebensache. 

„Professor Vader will dich sehen, Schlappschwanz!“, kam Brinker plötzlich auf ihn zu und zerrte ihn hoch, bevor er sich versah.  
Brinker führte ihn erbarmungslos zu Vaders Büro. Armitage war so übel, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben würde.  
„Was will er von mir? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Werde ich sterben?“   
Er stellte dem Pfleger noch viel mehr Fragen und Brinker beantwortete keine einzige davon. Lieblos gab er ihm einen Schubs durch die offene Tür. Der Raum war leer und er hatte noch einen Moment Zeit sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umzusehen. Da es kein Fenster gab, kam nur der Lüftungsschacht in Frage, durch den sogar Kylo Ren passen würde, so groß war der. Gerade, als er seinen wenig gut durchdachten Plan umsetzen wollte, öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür. 

Professor Darth Anakin Vader betrat den Raum und es wurde jäh kalt.  
„Setzen!“, befahl er ihm und er sank nahezu kraftlos auf den Stuhl vor Vaders Schreibtisch.  
„Wo habe ich nur …“, murmelte er verzerrt durch die Maske. Es klang wie: Ich werde dich töten!  
„Wo ist er … nur?“   
Vader riss Schubalden auf, schaute unter die Akten und am Ende unter den Tisch wobei sein Helm hart an die Tischkante knallte, was Armitage heftig zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Hast du etwa meinen Stift geklaut?!“, fuhr er ihn scharf an.  
„N … n … nein!“, hauchte Armitage und war kurz davor sich in die Hose zu machen. Die nichtvorhandenen Augen der schwarzen Maske starrten ihn an wie überdimensionale Fliegenaugen. Ein paar Augenblicke wirkte Vader reglos und wie eine Statue.  
„Wenn du … lügst …“  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht!“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und beobachtete irritiert, wie Vader weiter seinen Stift suchte. Armitage entdeckte ihn schließlich. Er steckte in der Brusttasche des schwarzen Kittels. Allerdings war er sich nicht so sicher, was geschehen würde, wenn er Vader darauf hinwies. Deshalb räusperte er sich nur leise, bis Vader ihn anschaute und deutete auf seine Brust. Vader kapierte schnell, griff danach und zog seinen Stift heraus  
„Da ist er ja. Also, wo waren wir. Name?“  
„Armitage Hux.“  
„Was willst du hier?“  
„Ehm … ich … ehm, ich … weiß nicht. Man … sagte, sie wollten mich sehen?“, fragte er vorsichtig mit zitternder Stimme. Vader griff sich seine Akte und schlug sie auf und las.  
„Oh, du bist ja ein ganz armer Wurm. Herzliches Beileid zu deinem beschissenen Vater. Ich war übrigens auch ein mieser Vater und trotzdem lieben meine Kinder mich.“  
„A … ach ja?“  
„Zweifelst du das an?“   
Besser war, er gab keine Antwort, sondern zuckte nur vage die Schultern.   
„Du willst also dein Abschlussgespräch und …“   
Vader fummelte mit seinen Händen am unteren Rand seines Helmes herum, bestimmt um ihn abzunehmen und ihn zu fressen, Armitage schrie beinah:  
„Nein! Gar nicht! Nein, ich will hier nicht weg!“   
Der Professor unterbrach seine Handlung, schwieg eine Weile (in der er ihn vielleicht ansah) und zischte elektronisch:  
„Seid ihr alle nicht ganz dicht? Erst jammert ihr rum, dass ihr hier weg wollt und dann mache ich mit euch das Entlassungsgespräch, wenn es medizinisch indiziert ist, und dann will plötzlich niemand gehen? Warum?“   
Diesmal erwartete er eine Antwort. Armitages Mund war staubtrocken, er konnte nicht schlucken und kaum Luft holen. Seine Finger hatten sich in den Stoff seiner Hose verkrampft und ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihn wieder und wieder.  
„WARUM?“, schrie Vader ihn nun an. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
„Weil … wir Angst haben …“, flüsterte er und war sich gar nicht sicher, ob Vader ihn verstanden hatte.  
„Angst? Vor mir oder vor draußen?“   
Jetzt schloss er die Augen, weil er glaubte, seine letzten Lebensminuten waren angebrochen.  
„Vor beidem!“, sagte er leise und war ganz erstaunt, wie ruhig und hoffnungslos seine Stimme klang.  
Vader stöhnte, zumindest klang es so, kratzte sich am Helm und schlug seine Akte zu.  
„Ihr spinnt doch alle! Aber … ich verstehe das, wirklich. Das tue ich. Jetzt verpiss dich, Hux, wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder und dann wirst du entlassen!“  
„Zu Befehl, Professor Vader!“, flüsterte er. 

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Weil seine Beine so weich waren, wie nach dem Sex mit Kylo, kam er einfach nicht aus dem Stuhl hoch. Allerdings war Vader schon aufgestanden, hatte die Tür geöffnet und schien zu warten, dass er endlich verschwand. Weil das aber nicht ging, hob Vader seine Hand an, so wie es Kylo Ren getan hatte. Armitage fühlte sich hochgerissen, flog durch die Luft, direkt durch die Tür und an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ehe er begriff, was geschehen war, schlug Vader ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und Brinker kam angelaufen, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen.  
Auf dem Weg dahin, lief er mehr oder weniger mechanisch, bzw. zerrte Brinker ihn weiter, wenn seine Beine versagten. In seinem Verstand waren genau zwei Dinge: Vader konnte das, was Kylo Ren auch konnte. Wie nannte Kylo das? Machtmissbrauch? Und er dachte an den Lüftungsschacht. Ein kompletter Plan entstand in seinem Kopf, in den er so tief eintauchte, dass er die nächsten Stunden nicht ansprechbar war.  
Erst am nächsten Morgen, erwachte er aus seinen Überlegungen. Erst da begriff er, dass Darth Vader ihn nicht getötet oder entlassen hatte. Vader hatte Gnade gezeigt. War das so? Oder war das nur ein sadistischer Aufschub? Am Ende war es egal, denn Kylo, Mitaka und er würden erneut in Vaders Büro sein, um von dort aus zu fliehen.

Als einen Tag später, im Morgenkreis tatsächlich Kylo auf dem Stuhl saß, konnte er es kaum glauben. Er trug zwar weiterhin die Zwangsjacke, doch wirkte wacher und sah unverschämt gut aus. Han wirkte auch erfreut ihn zu sehen.  
„Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Junge. Willst du uns heute ein bisschen über dich erzählen? Ich habe gehört, du hast dich schon mit einem Gruppenmitglied angefreundet?“   
Armitage war froh, dass Solo ihn nicht ansah, weil sein Gesicht schon glühte. Kylo machte es noch schlimmer, indem er sagt:  
„Ich habe mich von ihm ficken lassen. Sagt man dazu Freundschaft?“   
Han räusperte sich, klopfte Kylo leicht auf die Schulter und wandte sich besser Mitaka zu.  
„Dopheld, reden wir über deine Probleme!“   
Mitaka sah aus, als wenn er sich in Luft auflösen wollte und begann zu stottern.  
„Ja, gern … Do … Doctor. Ich … bin aggressiv, weil …“  
„Weil …?“, fragte Han Solo freundlich nach. In der Zeit traute sich Armitage endlich den Kopf zu heben. Kylos Augen lagen auf ihm und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verschwörerisch. In diesem bizarren Moment fühlte Armitage die volle Wucht von Zuneigung, Anziehung und Sehnsucht. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, wäre zu Kylo gegangen und hätte ihn vor allen geküsst. Der Drang dazu war ungeheuerlich und beinah übermächtig. Schwerfällig sah er zu Solo und versuchte sich auf Mitakas Geschwätz zu konzentrieren.  
„Weil mich nie jemand ernst nimmt und ich immer nur der DEPP BIN!“ Die letzten Worte schrie er heraus und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.  
„Was? Was habe ich damit zu tun, Arschkriecher?“, fragte Armitage erheitert.  
„Ja, genau! Du verachtest mich und diskriminierst mich ständig, täglich. Ich hasse dich und du MACHST MICH AGGRESSIV!“, brüllte Mitaka und ging auf ihn los. Ein Handgemenge brach aus, während dem es Armitage gelang Mitaka einen gut gezielten Schlag auf den Kiefer zu geben. Im Hintergrund hörte er Kylo dunkel lachen, Han schrie, sie alle sollten sich endlich beruhigen und am Ende kamen doch die Pfleger und lösten die Runde auf.  
Als Kylo hinter ihm „abgeführt“, wurde, hörte er ihn sagen:  
„So kann man auch schneller an das Frühstück kommen. Mitaka ist ein schlauer Hund!“  
„Schnauze, Ren!“, fauchte er über seine Schulter und Finn gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, damit er sich benahm.  
Kylo war nicht beim Frühstück, wahrscheinlich musste er in seinem Zimmer essen, weil es mit der Zwangsjacke einfach zu umständlich war. 

Erstaunlich war, dass er später zur Sportstunde erschien. Ohne Zwangsjacke! Alle Anwesenden beäugten ihn skeptisch und gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Selbst richtige Schläger wie Maxwell Skadi.  
„Na, Lust auf ein paar Bälle?“, fragte Kylo ihn und warf ihm ungefragt und mit einer absurden Leichtigkeit einen der fünf Kilo schweren Medizinbälle entgegen. Dabei klang der Schwarzhaarige nun wirklich nicht nach Spaß am Sport oder Spiel, nicht nach guter Laune oder in Stimmung für einen Schwatz. Kylo klang bedrohlich, ernst und bösartig.  
„Klar“, hauchte er und ließ den Ball beinah fallen.   
„Wie kommt es, dass du ohne …“  
„Ich habe versprochen mich zu benehmen. Mach es mir also nicht schwer und provoziere mich nicht, sonst können wir nie besprechen, wie wir Vader töten!“   
Armitage erstarrte.  
„Bitte was? Es ging darum, dass wir …“   
Er ging näher, weil er nicht schreien und die Pfleger aufmerksam machen wollte, „… fliehen!“   
Nahe an Kylo zu stehen, war nicht so gut, denn sofort reagierte sein verfluchter Körper und entzog sich seiner Kontrolle. Schnell trat er weg, nahm Rens hinterhältiges Grinsen mit und sah sehr wohl das Blitzen in seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Ja, das auch. Danach. Ideen?“  
„Durchaus.“   
Während sie träge den Ball hin und her warfen (nach zehn Mal waren Armitages Arme schon wie Brei), erzählte er ihm umständlich und so leise, dass Kylo mehrmals nachfragen musste, von seinem Plan. Am Ende geschah etwas sehr Unerwartetes.  
Kylo lächelte, so deutlich und schön, dass er unverzüglich hart wurde. Die folgenden Worte brachten ihn dann auch noch fast dazu sich auf den anderen Mann zu stürzen.  
„Klingt machbar!“   
Das war ein Lob der ersten Klasse, verstand Armitage instinktiv. Wie betäubt stand er da, starrte Kylo mit offenem Mund an und fragte sich, was ihm passierte. Mitaka, der neben ihm ballte, nutzte die Chance seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und warf ihm gezielt den Ball an den Kopf. Benommen glitt Armitage zu Boden und grinste immer noch. Als Kylo sich über ihn beugte, ihm nicht gerade sehr sanft die Wange tätschelt und sagte:  
„Los, aufstehen. Sei nicht so ein Schwächling!“, blubberten die Worte einfach nur so aus seinem Mund:  
„Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt in dich …“   
Kylo grinste nur, ebenso dümmlich wie er gerade und erwiderte nach einer Weile:  
„Schön für dich. Jetzt hoch, wir …“   
Da kamen schon die Pfleger, weil die Stunde vorbei war. Finn und Brinker brachten alle weg. Dass er Kylo an diesem Tag nochmal sehen würde, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.


	5. Flucht

Als es nachts an seine Tür klopfte, fuhr Armitage verwirrt auf. Pfleger klopften nicht. War es Vader, der ihn nun ermorden wollte, weil er sich dumm benommen hatte? Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür. Vor der Tür stand Kylo Ren und schob ihn unsanft zur Seite. Hinter sich zog er Brinker her, der bewusstlos (oder tot?) war und die Wache in dieser Nacht hatte.  
„Tot?“  
„Nein, nur bewusstlos. Also los, machen wir schnell, ehe er zu sich kommt!“, befahl ihm der Schwarzhaarige mit belegter Stimme. Eilig zog sich Armitage sein Shirt über den Kopf und war schon an den Shorts, als Kylo lachte.  
„Eigentlich war ich hier, um den Plan abzustimmen. Ich wäre für übermorgen, da habe ich nach dem Mittagessen ein Gespräch mit Vader und du und Mitaka kommt dazu. Aber ich sehe, du willst lieber … dass ich dich töte, ist das so?“   
Armitage erstarrte. Die Beschämung war kaum auszuhalten. Sein Kopf schien vor Hitze zu explodieren, seine Beine waren weich wie Pudding und ein weinerliches Wimmern saß ihm in der Kehle. Als er nach seinem Shirt greifen wollte, um sich wieder anzuziehen, stumm vor Schande, gab ihm Kylo einen so festen Stoß, dass er auf seinem Bett landete.   
„Nein, gute Idee, Hux, wirklich. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin …“   
Kylo warf sich auf ihn und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte. Sein Kuss war wie er selbst, beherrschend und eindringlich. Armitage konnte ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Der schwere Körper des anderen Mannes auf seinem, sein verschlingender Kuss, seine Hände, die mit festem Griff in seinem Nacken lagen und nun sein Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah. Seine sowieso schon dunklen Augen wirkten schwarz und glänzten manisch.  
„Heute ficke ich dich“, flüsterte er belegt auf seine Lippen.  
„Einverstanden“, raunte er zurück und Kylo erwiderte:  
„Das war keine Frage um Erlaubnis, Süßer. Ich tue es einfach …“   
Und er tat es. Er sprang auf, zog sich selbst auf und zerrte ihm die Shorts nach unten. Sie beide waren hart und erregt und doch war die Angst wieder da, die Armitage wütend machte. Kylo merkte es.  
„Du … hast doch keine Angst, oder?“   
Ein bisschen verwundert sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. Armitage wandte den Kopf ab. In ihm sah es schrecklich aus. Da war so viel Lust, so viel Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen, aber genau so viel Furcht und die Wut über sein Versagen. Aber er kannte Kylo nicht besonders gut, der Lösungen parat hatte, die unorthodox aber sehr wirksam waren. Kylo stand auf, griff sich seine Socken und packte sein rechtes Handgelenk.  
„Was … tust … du?“, fragte er den anderen Mann panisch, als der seinen Arm mit der Socke am Bettgestell festband. Sehr fest, chancenlos, wenn er an Flucht dachte.  
„Ich tue dir einen Gefallen. Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, es sei denn, du willst es. Willst du es, Armitage?“ Während er sprach, nahm er seinen anderen Arm, zwang ihn nach oben und band ihn ebenso am Gestell fest, wie den anderen. Armitage fühlte sich ausgeliefert, hilflos und seltsam ruhig. Kylo Ren hatte ihn auf seine ganz eigene Weise gezwungen die Kontrolle abzugeben und es gab keinen Ausweg.  
„Nein …“, keuchte er und musste wehrlos zulassen, wie der Schwarzhaarige seine Beine auseinander schob, sich dazwischen kniete und begann ihn unanständig und ohne jede Hemmung zu küssen.  
„Dann werde ich das auch nicht tun …“, flüsterte Ren irgendwann rau, als seine Zunge schon seine Brustwarzen umrundeten. Und er hielt sein Versprechen. Um nicht zu sagen, hatte es Armitage nicht erwartet. Aber Kylo war sanft, auf seine Art. Tatsächlich wünschte sich Armitage zu einigen Zeitpunkten, der andere Mann würde alles schneller und härter machen. Kylo schien allerdings zu genießen, was er tat und achtete nur peripher auf sein Jammern, Stöhnen und Betteln.   
Ja, er war wehrlos und doch war er es nicht. Weil Kylo ihn zwang zu ertragen, kam er endlich über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er sich erbitterte wehrte. Als das geschah, konnte er endlich loslassen und zulassen. Es war wundervoll. Kylos Mund und seine Lippen waren weich und feucht. Seine Finger frech und zärtlich zugleich. Seine Augen, wenn er ihn manchmal ansah, verhangen und er war so schön in seiner unerwarteten Hingabe. Als er irgendwann behutsam in ihn eindrang, bestand Armitage nur noch aus Lust. Aus so viel Geilheit und Leidenschaft, dass er an nichts mehr dachte und nur noch fühlte. Kylo in ihm, war erfüllend in jeder Hinsicht. Der andere Mann hatte seine Beine nach oben gedrückte, bewegte sich nur langsam und sah ihn dabei ununterbrochen an. Kylo beugte sich vor, küsste ihn bis seine Lippe ein wenig blutete und ab da verlor er ein bisschen den Fokus. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an das lustvolle Winden unter Kylos Körper. Dessen Erektion stieß immer wieder in ihn, er hörte ihn dunkel stöhnen und es war kaum zu ertragen. Irgendwann legte sich der Schwarzhaarige schwer auf ihn und das war der Punkt, an dem er sich selbst vor Ekstase krümmte und wollte, dass dieser losgelöste Zustand niemals endete. Nur langsam kam sein Verstand zurück.   
Kylo machte schon die Fesseln los. 

Das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war, Han Solo wird einen Freudentanz machen, wenn er ihm davon erzählte. Der nächste Gedanke war: Vader wird mich entlassen.  
Kylo verscheuchte diesen unschönen Gedanken, indem er ihn in seine Arme zog und leise fragte:   
„Du willst doch nicht etwa hier bleiben?“  
„Nein, ich … wir machen, was du willst.“   
Es war so einfach die Kontrolle abzugeben. Erst recht, wenn Kylo ihm dabei sanft durch die Haare strich.  
„Ich muss dir noch was sagen, Kylo. Darth Vader kann auch dieses … Machtding! Er hat mich aus dem Büro fliegen lassen, als wäre ich ein Stück Papier.“  
„Das weiß ich schon.“  
„Besorgt dich das nicht?“  
„Keineswegs. Ich bin viel mächtiger als Vader. Wirst sehen!“  
„Wer war das Mädchen und diese Frau? Wirklich diene Mutter?“  
„Lass uns nicht darüber sprechen …“   
Um weitere Worte zu verhindern, küsste der Schwarzhaarige ihn wieder liebevoll, bis sie ein Räuspern hörten  
Armitage schaute sich irritiert um.  
„Och nö“, hörte er Kylo, der über seine Schulter blickte.   
Das Räuspern war von Brinker, den Ren wie eine Puppe an die Wand gesetzt hatte. Wie es aussah, war er nun wieder bei Sinne, starrte sie miesepetrig an und nuschelte angewidert:  
„Echt jetzt? Du hättest mir auch Bescheid sagen können und ich hätte dich gegen einen kleinen Obolus zu ihm gelassen, Kylo Ren. Ihr wisst doch, dass die Wärter, ehm … Pfleger! bestechlich sind.“   
Kylo stand auf und zog sich an, während er noch immer unendlich weich liegen blieb und ihm zusah.  
„Du weißt Bescheid?“, fragte Ren ihn, als er Brinker hoch half.   
„Alles klar“, antwortete er vage, um Brinker ihren Plan nicht zu verraten. Ren grinste ihn an und schubste Brinker aus seinem Zimmer. Als es still im Gang wurde, atmete Armitage tief durch.  
Er würde behaupten, er war geheilt. Jetzt war er bereit für ein Leben außerhalb der Anstalt. Es konnte ja nur besser sein. An der Seite dieses Verrückten Kylo Ren sowieso. Erleichtert, besänftigt und ganz mit sich selbst im Reinen, schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Tag war Kylo beim Morgenkreis und beim Frühstück. Sie saßen zusammen und Armitage übersah Mitakas eifersüchtigen Blick großzügig. Unter dem Tisch berührten sich ihre Beine und allein das verursachte einen lustvollen Wirbel in seinem Bauch.  
Sein Gespräch mit Han war auch sehr erfolgreich.  
„Glückwunsch, Armitage. Du bist so weit und solltest dich nicht gegen das Entlassungsgespräch bei Professor Vader wehren. Das ist wirklich etwas Gutes, mein Junge!“  
„Wie wäre es morgen nach dem Mittagessen?“, fragte er zittrig. Han hob verwundert die Brauen, nickte aber zustimmend.  
„Wenn du möchtest, vereinbare ich dir einen Termin. Nur eine Sache noch: Dieser Kylo Ren …“ Begierig auf Doctor Solos Einschätzung schaute er ihn an.  
„Nimm dich ein wenig vor ihm in Acht. Sein Aggressionsproblem unterscheidet sich von deinem gewaltig. Auch wenn er dir gut tut, so wird es dich nicht überraschen, wenn ich dir sagen, dass du ihn niemals kontrollieren kannst.“  
Über Hans Worte dachte er noch nach, als er über den Gang. Eher zufällig sah er in einen Gemeinschaftsraum und lief wieder zurück, um sich nochmal anzusehen, was er im Vorbeilaufen gesehen hatte. In dem Raum waren nur zwei Personen. Phasma und Finn, die wild knutschten. Armitage grinste, Hans Worte waren vergessen und er ging gut gelaunt weiter.  
Auch in der folgenden Nacht schaffte es Kylo zu ihm zu kommen. Diesmal öffnete Brinker ihm höflich die Tür und sagte:  
„Eine Stunde und macht nicht so laut!“  
Die Fesseln waren unnötig und sie taten es in dieser einer Stunde zweimal voller Inbrunst. Schließlich küsste Kylo sein heißes Gesicht, murmelte zärtliche Worte auf seine Haut und ihm war nach weinen. Vor Glück. Ren verließ ihn mit den Worten:  
„Sei netter zu Mitaka, sonst kommt er nicht mit!“

Das war einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Bei der vormittäglichen Maltherapiestunden kleckste Armitage ein verkrüppeltest Herz zusammen und knallte es Mitaka auf den Tisch, als sie zum Mittagessen gingen. Mitaka lief rot an, grinste über das ganze Gesicht und sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. Geritzt, dachte er nur vergnügt und ging im Geiste nochmal alles durch.

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Kylo Ren nicht anwesend war, wurde er ein bisschen nervös. Sein Termin bei Vader war in einer halben Stunde.   
„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?“, fragte er Mitaka beiläufig.  
„Du … hast doch nichts Komisches mit mir vor, oder?“, fragte ihn Mitaka, halb erpicht auf seine Gesellschaft, halb misstrauisch.  
„Natürlich nicht“, gab er lahm von sich und lief langsam in Richtung Vaders Büro. Unterwegs trafen sie Phasma, die ihn angrinste und einen Daumen anhob.   
„Freut mich, Phasma. Sag mal, kann ich mir dein Feuer ausleihen?“  
„Seit wann rauchst du, Hux?“  
„Tue ich nicht. Aber er … er ist nur zu blöd zu fragen!“   
Mitaka klappte empört den Mund auf, aber gleich wieder zu, als er ihn bemüht liebenswürdig ansah und sogar ein Zwinkern zustande brachte.  
„Sicher, Hux. Aber fackel hier nichts ab, klar?“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Ich wohne ja hier …“   
Phasma war ihm eindeutig wohl gesinnt, gab ihm ihr Feuerzeug und sie gingen weiter.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Mitaka flüsternd und ganz aufgeregt.  
„Überraschung. Benimm dich ganz normal!“   
Normal, ein Wort, was Mitaka nicht kannte und auch gleich hysterisch zu kichern begann.  
„Zu Befehl, General Hux!“, sagte er schneidig und salutierte sogar. Irritiert sah er ihn an, lief dann aber weiter. Nur nicht den Fokus verlieren, Hux, ermahnte er sich streng.  
Langsam, um pünktlich bei Vaders Büro zu sein (doch keinesfalls zu früh), liefen sie durch die Gänge. Mitaka redete, doch er hörte nichts. Stattdessen erinnerte er sich lieber an die letzte Nacht, in der sie sich geliebt hatten. Nur allmählich kam die Furcht, wie es draußen sein würde, nach oben. Und wenn er doch nicht so weit war? Wie wollte Kylo Vader vernichten und warum? Es sollte egal sein, Hauptsache war, sie kamen hier raus.

Als es an der Zeit war, lief er mit Mitaka in den Gang, in dem Vaders Büro war. Schon sah er die Bescherung. Vaders Sekretärin, eine verhuschte graue Maus, war auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken. Neben Vaders Tür lagen zwei Pfleger, vermutlich die, welche Kylo hergebracht hatten. In Vaders Büro war es allerdings erstaunlich still.  
„Was tun wir hier?“, fragte Mitaka und hatte ängstlich die Augen aufgerissen.  
„Fliehen.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich nehme dich mit und das ist doch eine große Ehre, oder?“, fuhr er den Mann scharf an. Mitaka wich ein wenig zurück, nickte eilig und straffte seine Gestalt.  
„Endlich mal kluge Worte aus deinem Mund, Hux!“  
„Für dich immer noch General Hux!“  
Mitaka nickte leicht verwirrt und er öffnete die Tür. Es war ein seltsames Bild, was sich ihnen bot.

Darth Vader stand auf der einen Seite des Raums, Kylo Ren auf der anderen Seite. Beide hatten ihre rechte Hand erhoben und würgten sich mithilfe der Macht, ohne, dass einer die Oberhand gewann. Kylos Augen glühten, sein Gesicht war gerötet und er zitterte leicht. Vader war nichts anzumerken.   
„Das Gitter vom Lüftungsschaft, Mitaka!“, befahl er dem Mann und der gehorchte aufs Wort. Er stieg auf einen Stuhl riss am Gitter des Schachtes rum.  
„Soll ich Vader …“, wollte Armitage helfen, doch Ren knurrte nur. Deshalb zerrte Armitage den kleinen Sauerstofftank, der unter Vaders Schreibtisch stand, hervor. Bei seinem kürzlich und unfreiwilligen Besuch hatte er ihn entdeckt. Vermutlich brauchte Vader ihn, wenn er seinen Helm abnahm.  
Mitaka hatte das Gitter endlich ab und kommentierte das mit dem Ausruf:  
„Ha!“  
„Sehr gut …“, erwiderte er und schlug Mitaka mit der Sauerstoffflasche bewusstlos, als er näher kam. Mitaka war nur dafür gedacht, bei Problemen das Opfer zu sein. Wie es aussah, war die Luft allerdings sauber. Zumindest, wenn Kylo es endlich mal fertig brachte Darth Vader zu töten.  
„Ich wäre dann soweit, Kylo …“, sagte er leise und beobachtete Ren besorgt. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und eine Ader trat deutlich hervor. Sein Kiefer war fest zusammengepresst und er ächzte leise. Wie lange würde das noch dauern? Armitage war ungeduldig, nahm den Sauerstofftank und rammte ihn Vader zwischen die Beine. Das elektronisch verzerrte Stöhnen, hörte sich furchterregend an. Das war der Moment, den Kylo brauchte, um Vader endgültig das Genick zu brechen. Man hörte es laut knacken, bevor Vaders schwerer Körper in sich zusammensackte. Aber auch Kylo ging in die Knie und holte keuchend und hustend Luft.

„Los …“, forderte er ihn auf. Kylo gehorchte, stand auf und kroch als Erster in den Lüftungsschacht. Armitag schlug das Ventil der Sauerstoffflasche ab, kroch auch in den Schacht und warf am Ende das Feuerzeug in den austretenden, reinen Sauerstoff. Sofort schlugen die Flammen hoch. Eilig kroch er nach Ren durch den Schacht, in der Hoffnung, dass Rens Gespür und seine Orientierung so gut waren, um den Weg nach draußen zu finden. Hinter ihnen wurde es schnell heiß und der Rauch drang langsam in den Lüftungsschacht ein.   
„Schneller!“, schrie er Kylo von hinten an.  
„Klappe, Hux!“   
Lärm brach aus. Irgendwie explodierte etwas, Schreie erklangen und es war ein Inferno was losbrach. Das Feuer sollte nur eine Ablenkung sein, doch wie es aussah, hatten sie die gesamte Anstalt in Flammen gesetzt. Irgendwann, der Untergrund wurde schon unangenehm heiß, kamen sie endlich an den ersehnten Ventilator, durch den die Luft von draußen nach drinnen geschleust wurde. Kylo verschnaufte kurz und riss den Lüfter am Ende mit einem heiseren Schrei und mithilfe seiner Macht aus der Befestigung. Armitage sah ihn durch die Öffnung fallen und folgte ihm.   
Der Aufprall war hart und irgendwie verstauchte er sich dabei seinen Knöchel. Zeit zu jammern hatte er nicht, denn Ren hatte ihn an seinem Hoodie gepackt und schleifte ihn so schnell es ging hinter sich her. Sie waren eben an einer Art Fels angekommen, als eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion erklang. Ren drückte ihn zu Boden, warf sich auf ihn und schon prasselten Steine und brennende Brocken um sie herum zu Boden. Als es vorbei war, war so viel Rauch und Qualm in der Luft, dass er Kylo kaum richtig sah.

„Haben … wir gerade die gesamte Anstalt hochgejagt?“, fragte er mit dünner Stimme.  
„Du, Hux. Du. Aber ist doch egal. Waren sowieso nur Verrückte da drin. Wir sind frei … was sagst du?“  
Er konnte nicht so viel sagen, weil er noch total schockiert war. Alle sollten tot sein und er hatte es getan? Kylo packte ihn plötzlich, gab ihm einen nassen Kuss auf den Mund und lachte leise.  
„Was, Hux? Bist du schockiert, zu was du in der Lage bist? Ich nicht. Ich habe es dir angesehen. Du bist ein eiskalter Mörder, so wie ich auch.“  
„Und … Vader?“, fragte er tonlos, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich der Qualm verzog und bis sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigt hatte.  
„Nun, tot, würde ich sagen. Ich hätte es aber auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft, hätte nur noch ein wenig gedauert.“   
Armitage seufzte und stand auf. Zusammen liefe sie ein wenig von den Trümmern weg. Der Boden über den sie liefen, war uneben, steinig und staubig. Es war ein dunkelgrauer Stein, der unbearbeitet aussah. Überhaupt fehlte irgendwie das Licht. Alles wirkte so … grau. Als sie aus dem Umkreis der Explosion kamen, der Rauch sich lichtete, blickten sie sich um.

Da war nichts.  
Nur der steinige Untergrund, der sich endlos in alle Richtungen erstreckte. Sie standen auf einer Steinwüste und am Horizont war nichts. Der Himmel hatte beinah eine ähnliche Farbe wie der Boden, war nur minimal heller. Und nur der leichte Wind, der ihnen durch die Haare strich, sagte ihnen, dass sie draußen waren, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Armitage war zutiefst erschüttert, weil etwas in ihm instinktiv begriff, dass hier wirklich nichts war. Auch Kylo schien das zu spüren, denn er sagte nichts. Die dunklen Augen suchten ratlos den Horizont ab, dann ergriff er seine Hand.  
„Was ich dir zu sagen haben, Süßer, wirst du nicht hören wollen.“   
Armitage, dessen Mund immer noch wie ausgetrocknet war, dessen Herz panisch raste und dessen Knie wie Pudding waren, flüsterte:  
„Sag es!“  
„Wir hätten dort bleiben sollen. Wir hätten verrückt bleiben sollen, Armitage! Hier ist nichts. Rein gar nichts, ich kann es …spüren.“  
Ein Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kylo.“  
„Das hilft uns leider auch nicht, Süßer!“   
Sie umarmten sich trotzdem. Eng umschlungen standen sie im Nichts. Nicht wissend, wer sie waren, wo sie herkamen und wo sie waren.   
Unwissend, wie Narren, frei wie Gesetzlose und verliebt wie nie zuvor. Sie waren so in sich versunken, dass sie nicht merkten, wie ein Kommandoshuttle ganz in der Nähe landete, was sie beide als das von Kylo Ren erkannt hätten.

Hätten sie es gesehen, hätte Kylo darauf verzichtet Armitage zu töten, indem er ihm ebenso schnell und geschickt das Genick brach wie Rose. Auf seinen Lippen waren dabei die Worte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer!“  
Anschließend rammte er sich selbst das Messer, welches er von Brinker für Notfälle, sollte seine Macht versagen, erstanden hatte, unter den letzten, linken Rippenbogen, bis es das Herz erreichte. Der Schmerz war furchtbar, doch ließ schnell nach. Im letzten Atemzug sah er das hässliche Gesicht von Pryde, der sich über ihn beugte.  
Er wirkte überaus schockiert, sagte etwas, was wie sein Name klang und dann wurde es dunkel.  
Schwarz mit viel Nichts. Wie die Weite des Alls.

*****

„Oberster Anführer – die gesamte Besatzung der Finalizer ist verloren! Die Sei-Mikroben waren leider wieder schneller als wir. Wie es aussieht, haben sie die Gehirne aller Crewmitglieder viel schneller angegriffen, als bei der Conqueror. Sie haben sich im Wahn selbst zerstört, bzw. wenn ich das richtig überblicke, sind Ren und Hux für die Zerstörung verantwortlich, Sir.“, meldete Pryde pflichtbewusst.  
„Was ist mit Kylo Ren?“  
„Er ist schwer verletzt. Wir bringen ihn nach oben und sehen, was wir tun können.“  
„Das wird hoffentlich nur das Beste sein!“  
„Selbstverständlich, Oberster Anführer Snoke!!“  
Nach General Hux fragte Snoke nicht mal und Pryde konnte darüber nur grinsen.  
Allerdings verging ihm das Lächeln schnell wieder. Diese Bedrohung durch diese Mikroorganismen war schlimmer als der Widerstand und die Jedis zusammen. Schon 3 Schiffe der Ersten Flotte hatten sie auf diese Weise ausgelöscht. Die Crew verfiel dem Wahnsinn, indem sie sie sich aus all ihren Erinnerungen und Gedanken eine eigene Welt bauten, in der sie lebten, bis es die schlimmsten von ihnen schafften, sie zu zerstören. Das geschah immer.   
Auch die Steadfast würde eines Tages befallen werden, wenn sie keine Lösung fanden.  
Er würde enden wie Hux, der mit gebrochenem Genick neben Kylo Ren lag.  
Verdammt. So hatte sich wohl niemand das Ende der Ersten Ordnung vorgestellt. Es gab nur eine gute Sache. Auch der Widerstand wurde nicht verschont. Auf der Steadfast gab es sogar schon Wetten, wer zuerst seine Flotte verlor.   
Hoffentlich überlebte wenigstens Kylo Ren, dachte er und ließ ihn wegbringen. Hux ließ er hier auf dem unbewohnten Planeten liegen, auf dem die Finalizer notlanden musste.


End file.
